Call of Duty: Heroes New World
by Richtofenking95
Summary: Sequel to Heroes Unite, after three long years under Samantha's rule the world now places it's hope in the hands of the Heroes of Call of Duty. New challenges await, new friendships will be formed, while a mysterious ally watches over them. But what will they do as they uncover a darker plot devised by Samantha? The Heroes must fight harder than ever to discover new deeper secrets.
1. Prologue

**Richtofenking95: Hello ladies and gentlefolk! I do hope you're all doing well! In a sort of birthday celebration I have decided to give you a little tease, a trailer if you will, on the up and coming sequel to Call of Duty: Heroes Unite. This is the prologue to Call of Duty: Heroes New World. Hopefully this'll whet your appetite until the New year when I'll start posting and updating this story.**

 **A HUGE thank you to all of you who have supported my previous work Heroes Unite, and for all of you who said such amazing and kind things about the ending! You've genuinely moved me, and I am touched by the following Heroes has gotten.**

 **For those of you who are new to Heroes a big welcome! Please check out the previous title to this one.**

 **Anyway without further ado I present to you Call of Duty: Heroes New World, and I'll catch you all in the new year.**

* * *

 **ALSO just to let you know that this is meant to be read from the get go while listening to the MW3 main theme found here: watch?v=qNLTwfH7tdQ (Just copy and paste into google)**

 **Prologue.**

The snowy peaks of the Altai Mountains rose up high from the ground, clouds licked their way around the highest points, and trees and valleys clustered around the bottom.

The silent air was broken by the roaring thrusters of a fighter Jet as it zoomed through it and past the mountains. This Jet was not unseen however as from a rocky alcove a lone soldier followed it with a pair of binoculars.

After the aircraft had disappeared the soldier crawled away from the alcove and into a small rough tunnel. He emerged out into a corridor, lined with metal panels and wires running along the ceiling.

The soldier spotted the man he wanted to see, a blonde Marine in a ww2 uniform. He walked over to the American, shook his hand and began talking with him.

As they chatted other soldiers walked by, this way and that, heading down other metal panelled corridors and rocky tunnels. Throughout the base everyone was keeping busy. Engineers were working on expanding tunnels and sectors, fitting metal plates along the walls and floors, as well as ventilation. Generators rumbled as the men dug deeper into the mountain.

Down other more complete corridors men and women of different ethnicities walked up and down, some heading into bunk rooms for a rest, others into the firing range to practice the aim, or into the rec hall to grab a bite to eat or drink and chat with the others, like the tattooed S.O.G Sergeant or the Scottish Taskforce leader.

Down another built up tunnel some of the people walked into a gym having a go on the punch bags, or wrestling with each other, or like one young man who had been a training soldier was lifting weights. His large grey Great Dane sat nearby watching him as he chatted with a SEAL team Captain and his father as they wrestled.

Further in the base, past the armoury, and a few storerooms and down another corridor were the medical wards, Doctors and Medics walked between the rooms were wounded and sick soldiers lay as they were tended too.

In one of these rooms a young woman who had short red hair and had been a training nurse was taking blood tests. She relayed information to her insane colleague.

The crazed Nazi German Doctor turned round a delighted look on his face and he held up a scalpel. The young nurse shook her head sternly before smiling and going back to her patient.

On the other side of the base, past multiple rooms and long halls, past the large engineering base and ground vehicle depot, and not too far away from the power room was a large dim room, lit only by low lights and the monitors of many computers and laptops with data, intel, statistics and news reports running along the screens, each one with a Technician, including a blonde haired worm an with piercings and a young Arab man, pouring over the information and tapping away rapidly at the devices. At the head of the room in front of a six screened computer was an older teenage girl, with rosy cheeks and shoulder length brown hair, who was watching over her team. She smiled, tapped on her personal device a couple of times before sitting in her chair and swivelling it around to her computer.

As the Technicians worked a man walked quickly and confidently past the room. His boonie hat shadowing his bearded face, his blue eyes stern as he made his was down the corridors he had familiarised with himself. He reached into a pocket and pulled out a cigar. Lighting it and taking a puff he turned down a short tunnel decorated with cave paintings from those who had dwelled there hundreds of years back. At the end of the tunnel were a couple of doors, one of them with a sign on it that read 'E. Piper'.

Knocking sharply on the door three times, the British Captain opened the door. Inside was a young man with brown hair looking over a map and strategy plans.

"Evan, it's time to go" the seasoned soldier told the young man.

Evan Piper looked up from the papers and smiled, grabbing his knife which was jammed into the table.

 _ **Call of Duty: Heroes New World.**_

* * *

 **TsukiBooks: Hope you guys enjoyed this little Prequel/Teaser for Heroes New World! I don't know about you guys – but I am excited! Everything you know so far will be flipped in this sequel to Heroes: Unite. So, we're looking forward to posting in the New Year!**

 **Keep reading and reviewing guys!**


	2. SSDD

**Tsukibooks: Heyy Boos ;-* Happy New Year and welcome to the next instalment of Heroes. We're excited to be back and continue this journey with you guys. Special shoutout to xTacoKid135x – you made my day!**

 **So without any further ado - Enjoy!**

 **P.s. I love you.**

 **Richtofenking95: Happy new year ladies and gentlefolk! As promised here is chapter 1 of the new instalment of the Heroes trilogy! Thank you to everyone who read the prologue previously, it was amazing to see the hype you guys have for this story, and thank you so much for your reviews they mean the world and are the life blood of encouragement that keeps this story going!**

 **So I am going to try and update more often this year (NO PROMISES THOUGH), and I hope that this story will live up to the hype. I'll also do my best to respond quicker to Private messages as I am a bit sloppy on that too haha**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll see you all shortly!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: S.S.D.D**

 **Location: Biluu, near Ölgii, Mongolia.**

 **Date: July 15th 2016.**

Evan Piper let out a breath as he stared down the scope of his Sniper Rifle.

"Alright, I got six hostile patrolling the containers" the British young man said into his radio as he scanned the area; "Two more at the site entrance, at the chain link fence, got four up on the roofs of the buildings near the site and another two on the roofs on the other side. Main road we got ten plus bad guys, and a couple of heavy armoured cars. Gotta hand it to them, they've certainly buffed up their security since we last hit this place"

 _-"What do you expect? It was only a couple of weeks ago since we last raided"_ Tank Dempsey's voice came through Evan's radio.

 _-"Yeah, I'll have to admit it's a bit ballsy of us to hit it again so soon"_ Evan's older brother Daniel added.

"I know, but considering that Rosie picked up reports of a decent supply shipment being held here I didn't really want to pass up the opportunity to stock up" Evan answered back while moving his scope to back and the guards on top of the buildings.

"We'll need to take care of those guys on the rooftops first" he lent in to tell his fellow Sniper Yuri.

"Da, I have eyes on them waiting on the go" the Russian agreed eyes down the scope of his rifle keeping tags on the enemy soldiers.

 _-"I want to be in and out of here sharpish boys"_ Captain John Price's voice announced; _"You know the drill, same plan as last time. Harper, Billy you're going to deal with the armoured cars when things get heated"_

 _-"Whatever you say boss"_ Billy grunted.

 _-"We got it"_ Harper confirmed.

 _-"Good, Stuhlinger, Dunn you two will help the other two clear the road"_ Price continued; _"Dempsey, Daniel take the left side of the site, Soap and I will hit the right, we'll secure the shipment. Nikolai you and Sergey on standby with that cargo chopper?"_

 _-"Yes Captain Price, awaiting your word"_ the Russian Pilot answered.

 _-"Ghost you got the pickups ready for the road team?"_ Price asked the masked soldier.

 _-"Roebuck and I are ready to roll in for quick extraction boss"_ Ghost confirmed.

 _-"Evan, Yuri, you two have your dirt bikes"_ Price told the two Snipers; _"As soon as we have the cargo secure get out of there"_

 _-"I've tampered with enemy intel and given them miss information that we're striking a different base, so you shouldn't worry about enemy reinforcements"_ Rosie Piper chirped _; "And Maxis has hacked into their communications so we'll be able to keep track of their movements"_

 _-"We'll done Rosie"_ Price told the Hacker.

 _-"We literally did this raid two weeks ago, why are we going through the plan again?"_ Dempsey grumbled impatiently.

 _-"Quit complaining, just call it a recap"_ Price chided; _"Alright Evan, Yuri waiting on your go_ "

 _"Let's do this"_ Evan said with a sly grin as he picked his target.

* * *

Evan Piper was a young man of 20 from the United Kingdom along with his siblings, and his girlfriend. He was of medium build, but had toned out over the past couple of years. He had fair skin, with a light natural tan to it. He had dark brown rugged hair, which was currently being covered by the camouflage hood he wore with the rest of his Sniping gear. His eyes a blue-grey shade with a bright ring of hazel around the pupils. The right side of his face was decorated with a deep scar across his cheek.

Evan was an ordinary teenager before his life, and the lives of everyone else in the world, was changed when Samantha Maxis tore into the real world, bringing with her a number of villains from the popular Call of Duty franchise along with a huge army of soldiers and zombies. Striking the city of London Samantha's forces quickly spread out to take the rest of the UK and the rest of the world, smashing apart any who resisted her rule. Now there were only small pockets of resistances against the dark army, China being one of the last countries to fall yet still putting up the fiercest fight.

At the same time as all this started the Heroes of Call of Duty were also brought into the real world, arriving at the house of Evan Piper. There they met the teenager and his siblings, Daniel and Rosie, as well as his girlfriend Lara May. There their adventure began as the four teenagers, and their dog Sadie, fled from Samantha's forces in the UK. After being forced to land in France the group travelled across Europe hoping to get to Russia, all the while Samantha was taking over the world. Eventually they arrived at Russia, but found no help there, instead being held prisoners. When Samantha's forces invaded Russia the Heroes fled while they had the chance, and after an encounter with Samantha herself, losing one of their own, they arrived at the Altai Mountains where they decided to lay low and build up their strength.

Over the next couple of years the Heroes built up a base of operations for their little resistance, raiding enemy supply routes, or strongholds for resources, all the while more and more people joined them while making sure they were undetected by Samantha.

This raid that Evan was on was just another standard raid at a small Mongolian village which had been turned into a supply compound for some of the larger cities. They had raided this village two weeks back and didn't plan to do so again for a while. That was until they received intel of a large supply shipment being delivered to the village and held there. One that Evan thought they couldn't pass up.

* * *

"Yuri, I'll take the one on the right if you slot the left one" Evan told the Russian, zoning his sights on one of the two enemy soldiers on the rooftops on the other side of the supply site.

"Wait till the other four lookouts have their backs turned" Yuri added.

"Ok, now!" Evan hissed, seeing the other lookouts were looking away. He fired his silenced Sniper at his target, hitting him just below the neck, while Yuri took the other one out with a headshot.

"Tangos on the far roof are dealt with" Evan informed the others before he and Yuri took out the other four enemies on the near side with quick precision; "Alright lookouts on the rooftops are dealt with, you're good to move"

* * *

"Good, Dempsey, Daniel move up" Captain Price ordered into his radio after hearing Evan's all clear. The season Veteran looked to his friend Soap; "Let's go"

The two British soldiers crept between the buildings, making their way towards the chain link fence that surrounded the supply site. Making sure they kept to the shadows the two managed to arrive at the fence.

"Got the cutters?" Price asked turning to Soap who nodded, pulling out a pair of wire cutters and started making an opening in the mesh.

"I'm through" the Scottish soldier said after a while, pulling the fence out of the way of the hole he'd made.

"Well done, let's get in there and into position" Price smiled, pulling out his silenced M9 pistol and leading the way into the area.

* * *

On the other side of the site Dempsey and Daniel had made their way through the chain link fence and were sneaking up to position.

"Make sure you have a silencer on Dan, don't want to stir shit up sooner than we have to" Dempsey told the older Piper brother, pulling a silencer out and attaching it to his M16.

Daniel followed Dempsey and added a silencer to his CM901.

Daniel Piper looked very much like his younger brother Evan, the main difference between the two being that Daniel had a more lean face, that was covered in heavy dark brown stubble, with a nose that had once been broken. His hair that had once been a short buzz cut now had grown out a bit and was rugged like Evan's.

 _-"Dempsey, Daniel, you two in the perimeter?"_ Soap's voice asked through the radio.

"Yeah, moving into position now" Daniel responded quietly.

 _-"Alright, stay frosty"_ Soap warned

Dempsey and Daniel moved through the containers, keeping as quiet as they could. Dempsey suddenly signalled a halt as he heard a guard's footsteps from around the corner of the container they were next to. The blonde Marine quickly reached around the corner and grabbed the guard, throwing him on the ground and finishing him with a shot to the head. Eventually the two arrived at their position.

"Alright Cap were ready when you are" Daniel radioed Price.

* * *

 _-"Good, Evan how are we looking from your view point"_ Price asked the younger Piper brother.

"Everything is looking good so far, still got that big group out on the road, looking pretty bored" Evan answered looking again through the scope of his Sniper Rifle.

 _-"They won't be bored much longer"_ Billy grunted excitedly.

 _-"Not until my call"_ Price told the Mobster sternly.

"Still got a group patrolling the containers, so watch yourselves" Evan continued; "Also don't forget that makeshift building their probably using as a guard house"

 _-"Dempsey, you Daniel make that your first priority"_ Price ordered the two.

 _-"Got it Cap"_ Dempsey responded.

"Other than that it's pretty much quiet. Yuri and I are ready to help you take the guards out so you can get to the containers" Evan told Price, focussing on an enemy soldier.

* * *

"Alright on your go Evan" Price acknowledged.

 _-"Gonna hit that guy by the blue container, Yuri is taking the guy at the grey container"_ Evan informed the group.

Sure enough the two enemy soldiers fell down dead as bullets from the two Snipers found their mark. Price signalled to Daniel and Dempsey to move before he and Soap also moved. The four shot down a few more guards quickly and systematically, with Evan and Yuri taking out anyone who might raise the alarm.

"Nikolai get ready for pick up ten minutes" Price radioed the Pilot.

 _-"Da Captain Price on the way now"_ the Russian answered.

"Road team get into position and ready to engage hostiles on the road" Price ordered Billy, Harper, Dunn and Stuhlinger.

 _-"On it"_ Harper answers for the team.

"Daniel, Dempsey clear out that guard house" Price ordered the two; "Soap let's start getting these containers open and see what we've got. Evan deal with any guards we've missed in the site, and keep an eye on the two at the gate"

As Price and Soap began checking the containers, Dempsey and Daniel jogged over to the guard house.

"Maxis, what's it looking like on the inside" Dempsey asked Doctor Ludvig Maxis.

 _-"Still ze same as it vas ze last time, may as vell be held together vith tape"_ the disembodied Scientist answered through the radio; _"They haven't even noticed zhat their camera feeds are stuck on ze same image"_

Daniel chuckle quietly; "Nice going with that Doc, the more we put off things getting heated the better"

"Alright, Flashbang ready" Dempsey said, one hand holding the primed stun Grenade, while the other gripped the door. Daniel nodded, gun at the ready. Dempsey pushed the door open a jar and dropped the Flashbang in before quickly shutting the door. A second later they heard a bang and the stunned cries of the soldiers inside. The two then barged through the door, and quickly dispatched the guards inside.

"Alright Cap we're good" Dempsey told Price as he and Daniel stepped out of the guard house.

"Good, come give me and Soap a hand" Price huffed as the two of them lifted a crate out of a container.

Dempsey and Daniel walked over to another container and opened it up revealing a large supply of guns and ammo.

"Got some sweet loot here" Daniel grinned as he grabbed the end of a crate.

"Aye this'll keep us going for a little while" Soap agreed as the four of them piled up the supplies in the middle of the site.

"Nice we even got some food and water here too" Dempsey smiled, opening a food supply container.

"This must be for the army fighting the Chinese" Daniel mused over the large supply pile.

"Gotta Hand it to the Chinese, those tough sons of a bitches have managed to hold out against Samantha's attack" Dempsey laughed sounding impressed.

"Yeah and even when North Korea betrayed them and joined Samantha that didn't even phase them" Soap added.

"True, but they have been struggling these past few months, and much of the remaining fighting is from pockets of resistance here and there" Price informed grimly, stacking a box of grenades on the supply pile.

 _-"Captain Price, E.T.A two minutes"_ Nikolai sounded over the radio.

"Thanks Nikolai. Road team, time to make an introduction, Evan, Yuri give them covering fire" Price ordered.

* * *

"Time to make a big boom" Billy said, a bloodthirsty grin twisting on his scarred lips as he hefted up his FHJ-18 Rocket Launcher.

"Hold up there Handsome, we gotta check for something first" told the Mobster; "Maxis, we don't want to hurt any civies here or cause a panic, are there any in these house"

 _-"Nein, ze villagers in zhis part of ze village vere moved to accommodate ze soldiers stationed here"_ Maxis explained.

"Great so there could be more of these bastards hidden away" Harper groaned.

"Fine by me" Billy smirked before firing a rocket at one of the armoured cars. The explosive struck the vehicle with a bang, caving in the front right disabling it.

"Shit, give a bit of warning next time Handsome!" Harper cursed as bullets flew their way and chipped into the wall.

"Ah quit your winin'!" Billy snapped as he loaded a fresh rocket into his launcher.

"Dunn, Stu you two in position!?" Harper called down the radio as he gave return fire against the enemy.

 _-"We're ready!"_ Dunn answered.

Billy fired another rocket at the armoured car again blowing it up this time.

At the other end of the road and round a corner Sergeant Dunn and Samuel Stuhlinger were just about to strike.

"Ok Sarg, the back doors of that other car are open, now's your chance" Stuhlinger to the Ranger.

Dunn nodded and stepped out from around the corner, his under barrel Grenade Launcher at the ready. Pulling the trigger he sent the small explosive hurtling directly into the open doors of the other armoured car, killing the soldiers climbing out of it and sending them flying.

"Take that assholes!" Dunn cheered; "Stu you got the kit ready?"

Samuel grinned as he readied the Flamethrower in his hands.

Back over at Harper and Billy's side the two were managing to hold down against the enemies firing at them, Evan and Yuri were also providing Sniper fire although they were mainly focusing on the enemy soldiers coming out from the buildings. Suddenly a cargo Helicopter flew overhead and began hovering over the supply site.

 _-"Captain Price we're coming into land now"_ Nikolai's voice announced over the radio.

 _-"Good work Nikolai, let's make this quick!"_ Price ordered over the noise.

Harper and Billy then heard a triumphant laugh, and poking their heads around the corner the saw Stuhlinger unloading a heatwave of flame upon a group of enemy soldier with his Flamethrower, burning them up. Dunn was standing behind him giving him some fire support and taking down more hostiles.

"Rendezvous at the destroyed cars!" Harper shouted to the two. The four of them met behind the cover of the destroyed vehicles.

"How you doing?" Dunn asked Harper.

"Aside from having to deal with maniac, I'm peachy" Harper answered; "How about you two?"

"Oh we're more than good, hell, I'm cooking up a storm with this bad boy" Stuhlinger answered happily tapping his Flamethrower.

"For fucks sake enough talkin' more killin'!" Billy barked impatiently, leaning out and cutting down a group of soldiers with his LMG.

"No rest for the wicked eh?" Dunn laughed as Harper rolled his eyes as they joined the bloodthirsty crook in fighting.

* * *

"Alright we're almost there, just got a few more crates to go" Soap panted as placed down another box of ammunition into the Helicopter.

"How you two holding up!?" Price asked Dempsey and Daniel who were holding off the enemy soldiers who were trying to come and stop their raiding.

"We're fine Cap, just get that stuff on the Chopper!" Dempsey shouted back, killing another soldier with his M16.

"This should prove a useful resupply da!" Sergey said happily, helping Soap lift another box into the Helicopter.

"Yes, better in our hands than the enemy's" Soap agreed.

"Maxis, have you scanned this lot to see if there are any trackers on it?" Price asked the German.

 _-"Yes, and it is all clear"_ Maxis answered.

"Good, we don't want Samantha finding out where we are" Price said seriously.

"Ok Price that's the last of it" Soap told the veteran Captain.

"Alright, everyone supplies secured, Ghost get in there and pick up the boys on the road, once they're out Evan, you and Yuri get on your bikes, meet back at the base!" Price ordered as he, Daniel, Dempsey, and Soap climbed into the into the back of the Helicopter, and Sergey jumped back into the Co-Pilot's seat.

"Let's get out of here Nikolai!" Price told the Russia Pilot. Nikolai nodded and took off. As the back door of the Helicopter slid shut, the last thing Price and the others saw was the battle being fought at the road, and the trucks zooming over the hill to pick up Harper, Billy, Dunn, and Stuhlinger.

* * *

Harper watched the cargo Helicopter pull away from the supply site and gain altitude before flying away from the village.

 _-"ETA 30 seconds boys!"_ Ghost told the road team.

"Good, the sooner we get outta here the better" Dunn grunted as bullets pinged off the metal of the armoured cars. Stuhlinger stood up and held down the trigger for his Flamethrower, arching the burning fire out on the road, catching a large group of enemy soldiers and biting them alive.

"Have at it Stu, nice job!" Billy cheered, gleefully listening to the agonised screams of the enemy. Just then a pair of pickup trucks came speeding into the village, running over a number of soldiers. The two vehicles came grinding to a halt in front of the armoured cars.

"Come on, move your arses and get in!" Simon 'Ghost' Riley shouted at the four behind the armoured cars.

"That's our cue boys!" Harper called, sprinting to the pickups where Ghost, Corporal Roebuck and a few other ally soldiers were engaging the enemy. Harper and Dunn hopped into one of the trucks while Billy and Stuhlinger took the other one.

"We're in, let's go let's go!" Dunn told Ghost, slamming his hand on the roof above the driver's seat.

* * *

"Trucks are pulling away now" Evan told Yuri as he watched the pickup trucks with the road team roll out of the village, with a parting burst of flame from Stuhlinger for good measure.

"Guess that means it's our turn to go too" Yuri said. Picking up their Sniper Rifles the two crawled away from their vantage point, and when they were sure they couldn't be seen they stood up and jogged over to where their motorcycles were.

 _-"Price, got the boys on the road and have made a clean exit from the village"_ Ghost told his commanding officer.

"Yuri and I are just getting on the bikes now, see you back at base" Evan added into the radio.

 _-"Good work today people, outstanding job as usual"_ Price congratulated the team.

"Looks like your suggestion to raid this place again paid off" Yuri chuckled, removing his Ghilly suit and rolling it up.

"Never one to turn down an opportunity me pal" Evan laughed, removing his own Ghilly suit, rolling it up too, and mounting his dirt bike.

"Well that's another smooth operation out of the way" Yuri sighed happily, kicking the bike to life.

''Just the same shit on a different day'' Evan agreed before the two drove off.

 _To be continued…_


	3. Initiation

**Richtofenking95: Hey there ladies and gentlefolk, thank you so much for your patience as I wrote this chapter! I had a bit of a writers block lol**

 **Anyway a million thank you's to all of you who've reviewed the last chapter and have decided to follow this story. Special Mention to Catherineleafmactavish I'm happy that you've stuck round since Heroes Unite, and I'm glad you're enjoying my work!**

 **And for the Guest who asked who Malachi Quinn from the last story was, well all I can say is you'll have to wait and find out.**

 **Anyway without further ado here's the next instalment of Heroes New World!**

 **(Just so you know when you see the word music in brackets the song 'Robot Brain' from the Origins soundtrack is meant to be played. Here's the link watch?v=SvCXhcUdLB4 )**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Initiation.**

 **Location: Altai Mountains, Central Asia.**

 **Date: July 18th, 2016.**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Base, I'm Tank Dempsey, and I'll be your tour guide for the day" the blonde Marine announced to a group of twenty or so people who were gathered in a briefing room. The group watched Dempsey walk over to a desk that was in front of the rows of chairs they were sitting on.

"Before we begin, I just want to say that you were all given an ear piece before you came in" Dempsey continued, tapping his own ear piece as an example; "For the moment this is for any of you who don't understand English, our disembodied friend Doctor Maxis will be translating for you. Say hello Doc"

 _-"Greetings"_ Doctor Maxis said through the electronics.

"For those who do understand, feel free to remove your ear piece" Dempsey continued, giving them a couple of seconds to adjust their preferences before clapping his hands together; "Alright, firstly I wanna thank you for volunteering to join our little resistance movement we got going here. Now this here room y'all are sitting in is one of our briefing rooms, where we go through various things like upcoming raids, enemy movements, world affairs, or in your case induct new initiates. As you get used to the base you'll see a number of these rooms. Anyway if you'll follow me, I'll show you the rest of the place"

The blonde American led the group out of the room and into a metal lined corridor. As they made their way to their first destination Dempsey was telling the group about how the base had been built up.

"So as you all well know, just over three years ago Samantha Maxis tore into this reality in what became to be known as the Call of Duty Crisis" the super soldier referred to the event that shook the World; "Striking hard and fast she took the world. Now me and nearly sixty other Call of Duty Heroes fled across Europe in the hope to make a plan to fight back, but we failed at most places. So instead we took different tact, deciding to hunker down in these mountains, hiding away from Samantha while we built up our strength. It was slow going at first, fighting just to survive, but over the years we've grown. People like yourselves decided to join us, and we've gone from just sixty of us to over six hundred and growing rapidly every day. As more and more join our cause we grew more confident, staging larger and larger raids against Samantha's armies taking resources that have allowed us to build the base you see today" the Marine gestured to the steel lined corridors; "It was slow going at first, but once we managed to install some electricity generators, and with everyone chipping in, the ball really got rolling and soon we were about to build further into the mountains, install lighting and add electronics throughout the base. We've upgraded to more powerful generators, however they're a bit temperamental, so don't be alarmed if we get the odd power cut or two"

They made their way into an open room, about the size of a small barn. Two heavy steel doors stood firmly shut on one side. On the wall opposite the doors was a large bulletproof glass screen, where the operators of the doors were stationed. Under the glass screen stood one large steel sliding door. Either side of the main doors behind some concrete barricades stood a couple of heavily armed guards, and over on the other side of the room was an opening that lead into the rest of the complex.

"You'll recognise this as our main entrance into the base" Dempsey explained; "This one leads out onto the Mongolian side of the mountain range. On the other side of the base we have a smaller entrance that leads out to the Russian side of the mountains. Those doors under that bulletproof screen open up into a tunnel that eventually leads to the vehicle depot which I'll show you later" he turned to the guards stationed at the doors; "How's it going fellas?" He asked them giving a small salute.

"Slow day as usual Dempsey, nothing new" one of the guards shrugged.

"Heh, don't complain, you never know one day Samantha might come knocking" Dempsey laughed. The two guards laughed as Dempsey led the recruits into the tunnel on the other side of the room.

"Though various points in the base we've dug out of the mountains to create small lookout points" Dempsey said pointing to a small tunnel that twisted its way up into the rock; "Our scouts mainly keep tabs on air traffic around the area, which has become increasingly active of late. Although we're an operational base, we're by no means finished with construction as you'll see in a second" they made their way down a couple of corridors, passing multiple rooms, with Dempsey explaining that that most of these were bunk rooms with some housing up to ten men at a time. Other rooms were a mix of store rooms, utility rooms, or toilets and showers.

"We installed the plumbing about a year or so ago, and although the water ain't always hot, it's better than using a bowl, or a bucket" The Marine grinned; "We occasionally get a burst pipe, and trust me you don't want to be in the hallway when that happens" he led them to a crossroads of corridors, with a couple under heavy construction.

"Like I said, we're by no means finished with building!" Dempsey shouted over the noise of the workers digging, and the rumble of machines and generators; "As you can see we have people working almost around the clock expanding into the rock, opening up more tunnels. Sometimes we have to stop though cause we're lacking resources to build, but as our raiding has been more and more frequent we're starting to get on top of that, and you'll find in various areas of the base we are expanding" Dempsey then led the group down a couple more corridors before turning into a large hall with tables and chairs lined up and down it, with other members of the base dotted around. At the far end was a metal hatch, with the smell of cooking wafting out of it.

"This is the rec hall. You'll come here for most of your meals, or to chill out when you get a break if you want. The food here ain't a five star meal, but the guys who make it work hard and will always make sure you get what you need, even if we're tight on rations. Pretty much all of you will get a turn at helping out cook for the base, everyone does at one point or another. See we're all about chipping in here, 'No I in team' and all that" Dempsey and the group walked over to the hatch. Leaning in the Marine inhaled the warm smell of cooking; "Mmm smells good Tak, what are you and the boys cooking for us tonight?" He asked Takeo Masaki who was overseeing the kitchen.

The Samurai walked over to the hatch with a smile; "You are having lamb stew tonight Dempsey"

He wore his grey-blue Imperial Captain's uniform, an apron tied over it as he cooked. On his head he wore an Imperial cap, under which was his short dark grey hair. His face was lightly wrinkled, yet still had its perceptive look about it. His deep brown eyes were wise, and alert. He also had a thin black moustache above his think lips. Despite his age the Japanese man was still quite fit and ready for battle, which probably had something to do with his constant training. His signature Katana, which was never far from the warrior, was mounted on a wall at the back of the kitchen

"Nice" the Marine smiled, turning to look at the group he was overseeing; "You're in for a treat tonight, whenever Takeo is on kitchen duty he always rustles up something good" he told them.

"I see that you are giving the new recruits a tour of the base" Takeo observed; "Pleased to me you all, I am Takeo Masaki, it is an honour"

The recruits muttered various greetings to the Asian warrior.

"Alright we'd better get going, don't want to leave Price and the Pipers waiting too long" Dempsey smiled. Takeo bowed as the American led the group away, waving and saying hello to other members of the resistance.

"Tak is one of the original members of our team" Dempsey told the soldiers; "He was there with me when all this began, when he, Nikolai, and me accidentally helped Samantha break into this world. He's a damn fine warrior, you don't want to get caught on the wrong end his Katana" they carried on through the base, with Dempsey telling them about how he and the other Call of Duty Heroes had travelled across Europe and the battles they had fought three years prior. He also told them about what had happened before Samantha tore into the real world, how a man named Edward Richtofen had manipulated him, Takeo, and Nikolai Belinski into helping him gain ultimate power, eventually betraying them as he gained control of the zombies, switching souls with Samantha. From there he told them how Samantha's father Doctor Maxis had told them that they could minimise the damage Richtofen could cause which led to them blowing up the Earth, and then how they were tricked by Samantha who claimed she knew how to destroy Richtofen, but instead tore into the real world which led to the Call of Duty Crisis.

"And that's why we're here today, and you guys are helping us fight the good fight" the Super Soldiers smiled at the initiates, who smiled sheepishly back; "Anyway, this is the Gym" he took them into another large room.

Around the room we're weights of various sizes, as well as a few punching bags, which some other people were currently making use of. Climbing bars were over on one side, along with a climbing wall made out of the mountain rock itself. In the middle was a boxing ring where to men were currently going at it with each other.

"If you want to burn off some steam, or keep in fit condition then here's your place, other than that there's not much to it here" Dempsey shrugged. He then pointed at the two men in the boxing ring; "That's the Mason's, Alex and David. Alex was a Captain of a Black OPs S.O.G Unit back in the Vietnam war, and David a.k.a Section, his son, leads a SEAL team from the year 2025"

Alex Mason suddenly got the upper hand over his son, getting under him and flooring and pinning him.

"Heh, still not a match for your Dad" he laughed, standing up and helping the younger soldier up.

David laughed; "Think you can last another round old man, don't want to do your back in"

"I ain't keeling over yet boy, I still got some tricks up my sleeve" Mason smirked before spotting Dempsey and the recruits; "How you doing Tank?"

"Not too bad Mason, just showing the noobs around" Dempsey laughed; "Don't go too tough on the kid"

"He's the one who needs to watch it" Section smirked.

"Have fun guys" Dempsey chuckled waving as he took the group out; "Gotta love father son bonding. Anyway I'll take you to the Armoury" said location wasn't too far away from the Gym, being only a corridor away. The arrived at a room no bigger that the briefing room the group had started in. It was relatively empty save for a few benches that lined three of the walls. The one wall that didn't have a bench had a firm steel door as an entrance. To the right of this door was a bulletproof glass window, with a crack large enough for munitions to be passed through, and to the right of that was a large barred double steel door. The room behind the glass had a large locked steel case hanging on the back wall, along with a couple of smaller locked cases. Below was a table with tools and cleaning equipment for the guns on it. To the right of the wall was an open doorway that led into the room that the two heavy steel doors were guarding. The group could see various weapons inside the room. Behind the glass itself standing in front of a counter stood a mountain of a Mongolian man.

Standing at over six foot tall, with thick powerful muscles, as evident by his tree trunk like arms and broad chest and shoulders, to say he was intimidating was an understatement. He had a thick black braided beard, on his round face. His head was shaven save for a lone braid that hung to the right of his skull. He had a stoic expression, his lips in a serious frown, his small brown eyes sat above his large cheeks, thick eyebrows resting above them.

"This is the Armoury" Dempsey announced; "This is where you'll get stocked up for when you go on missions, and this big guy..." he gestured to the colossal man; "Well we don't really know what his name is, so we just call him Po, and he seems to like it. See Po here ain't much of a talker are ya big guy?"

Po just stared at the Marine blankly.

"See what I mean?" Dempsey rolled his eyes; "Anyway this guy just turns up one day out of the blue, straight up knocks on our front gate, usually, like with you guys, we pick up new people when we hear reports of small pockets of resistance fighting, or people helping us on raids, but not this guy. No sooner had he got here he makes his way to the Armoury, and just sets up here. Even though we couldn't get a word out of him regarding his background, Price liked him and let him stay. Anyway Po here will always give you exactly what you'll need for a raid, or mission. Nothing gets past him either so don't try anything funny with him. One thing we do know about him though is that he hates Samantha, don't ya big guy?" Po's glare intensified in answer to the American's question.

Dempsey chuckled before leading the group out of the Armoury.

As they made their way to their next location they saw a young woman with short chin length burgundy hair, wearing a white medical coat, and a pair of heels, walk out of a storage room, a pack of bandages in hand.

"Going my way?" Dempsey called to the woman.

"Hi Dempsey, you showing the new recruits to the Medical Ward?" The woman asked, turning round with a smile. She had a gentle face, with pale skin, and bright winter blue eyes.

"Sure am, everyone this is Lara May" Dempsey introduced the young lady to the group; "She's one of the Medics that'll take care of you when you get hurt or sick" Lara smiled cheerily at the group. They walked down a couple more hallways before arriving at the Medical Ward, which was another corridor that had a number of doorways down it that lead into the rooms where the sick and wounded were being tended to by other Doctors, Nurses, or Medics.

"This is the Medical Ward" Lara told the group, leading them down the hallway; "Like Dempsey said when you get wounded or are ill, you'll be brought here where our team will care for you" they suddenly heard an insane high pitched cackle.

"Well most of them will" Lara winced, turning into one of the rooms.

Inside along the walls were rows of beds with white sheets, and a curtain rack at each one. Most of them empty apart from a few. Despite being underground it smelt of sanitation, and everything was clean. The patients that were there would've looked comfortable save for the presence of a certain individual who was currently examining one poor soul's bloodied shoulder.

"Ze Doctor recommends... Amputation!" The crazed German man shouted before bursting out with laughter again, and pulling out his trusted scalpel.

"Edward!" Lara snapped, a look of frustration on her face as she walked over to the scene.

The German rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed that his fun was interrupted, turning to face Lara.

He wore a German Wehrmacht uniform, which was decorated with a couple of medals including the Iron Cross, as well as the insignia of a Major General. Around the right arm of the jacket was a red band that bore the Nazi swastika. At the end of his grey military trousers he had a pair of black leather boots which matched the black gloves over his hands. On his head he wore an officer's cap which had the Nazi eagle insignia on it. His greying sleek back hair was tucked neatly under his hat.

He had a deranged look about him, his mouth twisted in a sadistic grin. Under his right eye he had a small horizontal scar. His eyes were a striking electric green, filled with madness, but also calculative. These orbs struck fear into most people as no one wanted to get on the wrong side of the Doc.

"Ah Lara, once again you come to ze rescue, I almost had to amputate" the Nazi grinned, slapping a hand on the wounded soldier's unhurt arm.

"Mmmhmm sure" Lara said sarcastically, placing the pack of bandages on the bedside table, getting ready to clean and wrap the soldier's wound.

"Terrorising another victim Richtofen?" Dempsey asked the German, eyebrow raised.

"Ah Dempsey I thought I could smell your unsavoury odour wafting its vay in here" Richtofen smirked vexingly at the American; "I see you've also brought me some fresh specimens"

"Back off Sauerkraut, they're new recruits, not your play things" Dempsey told the crazed Doctor.

"Alvays out to dampen my fun Dempsey" Richtofen pouted; "Vell I suppose I had better introduce myself. I am Doctor Edward Richtofen!"

Dempsey turned to the recruits; "Avoid this asshole as much as possible" he told them. Richtofen stuck his tongue out at the Marine; "Anyway Lara, Doc, we'd better get going, still gotta show these guys the rest of the base"

"Okay, see you later, it was nice to meet you all" Lara smiled at the group.

"Ja you'd better leave Dempsey, it's very unhygienic to allow vermin in a hospital" Richtofen sneered.

"Fuck you Richtofen" Dempsey snapped as he turned and led the group away.

"I hate you Dempsey!" Richtofen called cheerfully back before turning back to his poor patient.

"Man I hate that guy" Dempsey muttered angrily leading the recruits down a number of corridors, making their way to the other side of the base. They eventually came to a very large open room, probably the largest one on the base. Steam filled the air, and the heat caused them to break into a sweat instantly. On one side, along the wall, were a number of parked vehicles including trucks, a couple of cars and motorbikes, a tank, and some heavy armoured cars and transport trucks. Nearby the vehicles was a long tunnel that led up to the main entrance the group had seen earlier. On the other side of the room engineers worked on various machinery, repairing and building, as well as tinkering with a couple of other vehicles. Shelves were lined with tools, cables, and a variety of parts. On another wall piping hot furnaces gave off an orange glow as they smelted whatever the engineers put in them, while next to them large buckets of water billowed out steam as they cooled the forged material put in them. Over at the far back of the room, behind a chain link fence stood a couple of large industrial power generators, the hum of electricity emitting from them.

"This is the vehicle depot!" Dempsey shouted over the noise of the mechanics; "This place used to be a natural cave when we first got here, however as we expanded we made it a bit larger and widened the tunnel from here to the main entrance so we could bring the vehicles we captured here, adding to our mobile offensive. And over there you'll find the power generators we've installed that power the whole base! Like I said they're a bit unpredictable, but we're trying to sort it! The engineers and mechanics down here make sure things are in top shape, and most of them pretty much live down here!" The Marine took them through the depot, and members of his group watched as a couple of mechanics work on a broken down sentry turret. After exiting the depot he took them down a few more corridors heading slightly up hill.

"So our aircrafts, which are basically a few Helicopters at the moment, are hidden outside in the valleys of the mountains" Dempsey explained when one of the recruits asked him where they kept the air vehicles; "We got guards around them 24/7 making sure that no one finds them. So the last room on our tour is probably the most important room in the base, and here it is.

 **(Music)**

They turned into a long dimly lit room. Along the lengths of both the side walls desks with multiple computers at them were stationed, along with other monitors that showed CCTV footage. At each of these desks a technician sat, tapping away rapidly at their keyboards. Small beeps and whirrs were heard from blinking coloured lights. Data, intel, and world events scrolled up and down over the computer screens. Each of the technicians had an ear piece in, with some of them communicating to someone on the other end.

At the far end of the room on a raised platform stood a six screened super computer with more data on the monitors. On the desk were a couple of microphones, as well as a smaller handheld device sitting in a stand.

In front of this super computer, sitting on a swivel chair sat a young lady with shoulder length brunette hair. She had an intelligent yet mischievous face with light freckles running over the bridge of her nose. Over her misty blue eyes she wore a pair of reading glasses.

"How's it going Dempsey?" The girl asked cheerfully, spinning round from her chair uncrossing her legs and standing up.

"Not bad sweet cheeks, just showing some new recruits around the place" Dempsey smiled, nodding at the group of people with him.

"Is that so?" The girl smiled; "Well everyone welcome to The Hub"

"Guys this is Rosie Piper, our head Technician and lead Hacker" Dempsey introduce the young lady.

"Pleased to meet you all!" Rosie beamed.

"By the way, happy birthday sweet cheeks, what is it 19 now?" Dempsey grinned at the girl.

"Yep, and thanks for remembering" Rosie grinned happily; "Takeo even baked me a cake!" She showed them the small cake the Samurai had made.

"Haha sweet, might have to have some of that later" Dempsey winked.

"I'll be sure to save you a slice" Rosie promised.

"So what do you do here at The Hub Rosie?" Dempsey asked the Hacker.

"Well" Rosie began, clapping her hands together; "here at The Hub we're what you would call the brain of our little operation we got going on here. Any and all intelligence and information worldwide that gets passed through here we monitor and log into our extensive database. We keep tabs on enemy movements, resistance pockets, as well as global news. Just like the strike teams conduct supply raids, here we conduct digital raids; hacking into enemy plans, supply runs, and secret information, as well as playing havoc with their tech; shutting down computer systems, planting viruses or false information to misdirect them, or hiding a mole in their systems that give us some juicy details on what they're up to. We then relay that to the strike teams who'll the coordinate an attack" she picked up the small handheld device docked by her computer; "I am assuming you've all met Maxis by now?" She asked, with nods of response; "Good well all this is possible because of our disembodied German, as well as my genius"

"Don't expect any modesty from Rosie" Dempsey muttered to the group, some of who sniggered.

"Watch it Tank" Rosie shot the Marine a look; "Anyway Maxis lives on my little Tech Buddy here" she showed them the complicated handheld; "and through that, he is able to access any and all electronics and computer software, kind of like our own skeleton key if you'd like" she smiled as she put the Tech Buddy back on its stand; "This hasn't been without its challenges as we have to constantly be vigilant of enemy counter hackers, and bugs that could give away our location or plans. We also have to keep an eye on rogue hacker groups too. Luckily Maxis makes a pretty solid firewall"

 _-"I sometimes vonder if you sometimes forget that I vas once human, and not your average A.I"_ Maxis pondered exasperatedly.

"Love you Maxis" Rosie sang "Anyway we also run the technological side of things here at The Hub when the strike teams go out on raids, using satellite images to track our guys in the field and keep an eye on what the bad guys are up to. As well as that we also have files on everyone here on the base, as well as resource logs and base statuses" she pointed to screens that had streams of data running through them, and one that had a blueprint of the base with sections lit up green showing everything was ok; "And we also run the CCTV so don't try anything funny" Rosie winked cheekily.

"In short here is where everything happens" Dempsey yawned, stretching.

"Pretty much" Rosie smiled; "Hey Farid, Chloe, Marlton say hi" she told three of the technicians who turned to look at the group.

"Hi there, names Chloe Lynch" said a woman with a blonde Mohawk and piercings on her face.

"Hello, pleased to meet you, I am Farid" greeted a young Arab man with a black goatee, and a dark red keffiyeh.

"Uh yes hello... I am Marlton Johnson..." the last of the three muttered nervously. He had thick black hair, and wore a white shirt, and square glasses.

"These three were part of the Call of Duty Heroes that turned up when all this started" Rosie chirped happily.

"Hey Rosie, we'd better get going, gotta hand this lot over to your brothers and Price otherwise they'll have my balls" Dempsey told the young lady.

"Of course!" Rosie nodded; "Hey I'll probably catch some of you later if you've joined the Tech team"

"Yeah god help them if they have" Dempsey quipped. Rosie blew them a kiss and winked before turning back to her super computer and typing away rapidly on the keyboard.

Dempsey and the group walked out of The Hub and down a number of corridors before arriving at another briefing room. The Marine knocked on the door before walking in.

Inside was much the same as the room they had started in, with rows of chair taking up the majority of space. At the head of the room in front of the desk stood Daniel and Evan Piper, as well as Captain Price.

"You're late" Price said grumpily as Dempsey and the group walked in.

"I got them all here in one piece didn't I?" Dempsey smirked as the group took their seats.

"Certainly an improvement on the last group you showed around" Daniel chuckled.

"Hey you can blame Richtofen for that one" Dempsey retorted.

"Oh yeah, what was he did, nearly took one of the recruits ears off didn't he?" Evan laughed.

"Don't remind me on that incident" Price grimaced, pinching the bridge of his nose in anguish; "He still won't go anywhere near that German"

"Crazy bastard" Dempsey rolled his eyes; "Well I'd better leave you to it" he turned to the recruits; "I'll see y'all around probably, glad I could show you the place"

"See ya Dempsey" Evan said as the Marine left the room.

"Right well for those of you who don't know me, I am Captain John Price" the British soldier introduced himself; "I lead the resistance movement we got going here. These two are Evan and Daniel Piper" he gestured to the two brothers; "They co-lead alongside me. Anyway I'll let them go ahead and debrief you" the Captain took a step back and leant against the table as Evan and Daniel took the front.

"Uh welcome everybody to the base" Evan began with a smile; "I trust that Dempsey gave you a good view of the place?" He received nods in answer; "Great" the young man smiled. He paused for a second, thinking about what he was going to say before continuing; "So for three long years we have toiled, for three long years we have fought to survive, for three long years we have built up our resistance, for three long years we have made preparations... preparations to fight back against Samantha. Each day we grow stronger, and stronger and soon we will be ready to strike and start to liberate our world. You'll be joining many others who want to fight for what's right, and like everyone else here you'll be part of a team"

Daniel then set about handing out a folder to each of the recruits.

"In these folders you'll find a sheet of ground rules, which we'll go over in a second briefly" Evan explained as the last of the folders were handed out; "You'll also find an earpiece inside, courtesy of Samantha when we raided a supply train, this'll be for all round communications throughout the base and missions. There's also a map of the base, and an emergency manual in the case that we get compromised here, and finally base schedules, like when is dinner etc, as well as your room numbers. Daniel did you want to go over the ground rules?" The young man turned to his older brother, who nodded.

"Alright" he began; "So as Evan said we do have some ground rules here, which everyone is expected to follow. Now due to the nature of our operation we must ensure absolute secrecy here. We are trusting you that you will not give away our location, details within the base, nor compromise our mission plans. We cannot afford to let Samantha or her allies know a single thing otherwise you risk everyone's lives here including your own. That being said you aren't being held prisoner here, and you are free to leave at any point, we do ask that if you do you remain silent about this place. Respect one another, and remember you're all fighting for the same cause. We understand that there may be conflict from time to time, but at the end of the day we are all allies here and we don't hold grudges. No weaponry is to be carried without authorisation in the base. You work with your team, and everyone is to chip in. Samantha has been known to try and get into the heads of people, and if on the unlikely chance she tries to contact you just picture a static image, don't give her an inch or anything that may give her an edge, and afterwards tell one of us. When out on mission remember no man is left behind, and, unless circumstances change, stick to the plan. I think that's the main rules for now" the older Piper brother finished.

"Yup" Evan smiled picking up a clipboard off the desk; "Now let's where of you are going to be stationed"

"Is that the questionnaire we got then to fill in before they arrived?" Daniel asked absentmindedly. Evan nodded, looking over the sheet in his hand.

"Okay so the majority of you said you'll want to join out infantry units, let's see thirteen of you yeah?" He asked looking at the group, which thirteen of the recruits put their hands up; "Awesome, once were done here you'll be meeting Gaz at The Armoury, he'll be seeing how well you guys shoot. Okay so two of you are trained Medics so you'll be heading over to the Hospital wings, Lara and Richtofen will give you an induction there"

"Don't let the Nazi scare you off" Daniel chuckled; "And if he tells you to do something questionable talk to Lara about it, she'll set him straight"

"We can only hope" Price muttered quietly.

"Yeah good luck with Richtofen you two" Evan laughed before looking back at the list; "Okay three of you have said that you want to join the Tech team, so you'll be going to The Hub to see Rosie"

"Thinking about it I don't know who's worse, Rosie or Richtofen" Daniel smirked; "God save you from either, Rosie is a real task master"

"She does a hell of a job though and runs a smooth operation" Price defended the young hacker.

-"Don't let her hear you say that" Maxis quipped.

"Have to agree with Maxis there Price" Evan told the British Captain; "anyway, that leaves one of you who's capable of helping the engineers and builders, go down to the vehicle depot and find Nikolai, he's a Pilot and a good engineer, he'll tell you what they do down there" the lone recruit nodded. Evan put down the clipboard and clapped his hands together cheerfully; "Alright I think that's everything, once again I want to thank you for joining our resistance and we're looking forward to working with you. So feel free to head over to your sectors, and if you get lost refer to your map or ask one of the other members of the base, I'm sure they'll remind you where it is you need to go"

With that the recruits thanked the trio and began to shuffle out and make their way to their respected locations.

Evan shut the door behind them before turning to the other two who were over by the desk; "Another decent handful of recruits, that's the second group this week"

"Each day we're getting stronger, be through more recruits or successful raids" Daniel agreed with his younger brother; "Just a shame that we only got one Engineer, were seriously lacking in them at the moment, and with more and more people joining us we need to think about how we expand, not to mention general maintenance and the unreliability of the power sometimes"

"We just have to hope that some more join" Price sighed, rubbing his eyes before taking out a cigar and lighting it up; "Going off subject however, you boys did well just now with the recruits. You've both turned into natural born leaders"

"Thanks Cap, that's high praise coming from you" Daniel smiled.

"Don't get used to it" Price chuckled, smoke billowing from his mouth; "both still go a lot to learn and we still have a long way to go before we turn the tide against Samantha"

"Which begs the question why aren't we making plans to start striking back now?" Evan asked, sounding slightly frustrated; "We are sitting on the borders of four countries, China is still putting up a hell of a fight"

"Evan we've been through this" Price sighed; "We aren't ready yet to make a counter attack, and if we started now then we run the risk of being crushed by Samantha's forces. At the moment all we can do is concentrate on recruiting more allies, raid, and lay low keeping an eye on what the enemy is doing. We need to wait for them to slip up and show a weak point"

"Price I fear if we wait any longer then we might lose the opportunities we have now" Evan frowned; "With the enemy focussing against the Chinese, why not link up with their resistance groups and fight back against the enemy forces there? And with very little activity in Mongolia we may be able to gain a foot hold there too. It's not like we're underpowered, and we are growing stronger almost daily now, is now not the ideal time to strike back?"

Price remained silent, taking in the young man's words.

"What do you think Daniel?" Evan asked his older sibling.

Daniel looked from Evan to Price, thinking about what to say before taking a heavy breath; "The world is wondering where are the Call of Duty Heroes, what are we doing to fight back? I can't help but feel that we've been silent for too long now" Price glanced over to the older Piper, smoke obscuring his face save for his twinkling eyes shadowed by his boonie hat; "The world needs some hope again" Daniel told the old Soldier.

Price remained silent, contemplating. He gave a long sigh; "Perhaps it's time to start planning" he relented; "Planning though, not spring into action until the right moment"

"That's a start" Evan smiled.

"Let's sit down with the strike leaders tomorrow and we'll talk about it then" Price said; "I'll tell Rosie to let the others know. For now let's get back to work" the two Pipers nodded before they left.

Price sighed again, taking a puff from his cigar as he gathered up the papers on the table in front of him.

 _-"You know, aren't that much different from you"_ Maxis said, sounding amused.

"I know. That may not be the best thing though" Price smiled lightly.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **Richtofenking95: Thanks again for reading folks! I hope you enjoyed it, and that you got the feel for the resistance base, this was a really fun chapter to write.**

 **Anyway please drop a review and a fav/follow! Love hearing feedback from you all.**


	4. I'll do it with or without your help

**Richtofenking95: Hello ladies and gentlefolk! I do hope you're all doing exceptionally well!**

 **So there's a few things I want to address in this authors note.**

 **First things first: Black ops 4! Holy crap it's so good! loving Blackout and mp, but loving zombies even more! especially classified and Blood of the Dead. IX and Voyage are really good too, and I'm excited for this new story to evolve and become its own thing. But can we talk about the Blood end cut scene, I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it, but my GOD did it hit right in the feels! I can't wait to see how the Aether story wraps up this dlc season.**

 **Due to IX and Voyage being a completely new and separate story arc from the Aether story I probably won't be including anything in the way of characters or features from that particular story. Classified and Blood however are giving me ideas and I am figuring out how they will connect to Heroes.**

 **But all in all Black ops 4 is easily the best and most exciting COD we've had in a while and I'm looking for everything it has in store for us.**

 **Next I want to talk about my absence of the past four months.**

 **The truth is that I've had this chapter and the next ready to go up for a while now, however over the past few months I've lost the motivation I had to write this story and update, combined with the fact that for the longest time I have had a writer's block while writing chapter five. This has just made me even more unmotivated to update.**

 **I can only apologise for this, I know it's no excuse, but that's the reality of my situation. I needed a break from Heroes as even between Heroes Unite and New World I have been planning for the future for the trilogy (You should see the notebooks I've filled in).**

 **However I am going to keep my promise of not abandoning this story and I will finish it! (Eventually lol)**

 **The hype of Black Ops 4, and release of it has helped motivate me to start writing again. I have also been replaying the older call of duty campaigns, to refresh myself on the characters and get excited for what I have planned for them again. So with those combined I am motivated more than ever to continue this story and finish it. Obviously there is this chapter today, and next week I will post chapter 4. I don't know how long it'll be till chapter 5 is ready, but I will do my best not to leave it for four months.**

 **I hope you guys can understand and forgive my tardiness. Again I am really sorry.**

 **Anyway here is chapter 4. Please leave a review as it helps me even more to be motivated. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: I'll do it with or without your help.**

 _ **Location: Buckingham Palace, United Kingdom.**_

 _ **Date: July 19th 2016.**_

 _-"...and we have suppressed another uprising, in Arizona this time"_ General Shepherd finished filling in his report on the current state of affairs happening in America over video call.

 _-"Another? Vhy General zhat is ze third one in a month"_ Friedrich Steiner scoffed, an obnoxious smirk on his face; _"Now If you had ze regulations ve had over here in Germany, vell you vouldn't have zhat problem"_

 _-"I don't really take to the idea of slave labour camps here though Steiner, they're not really an American thing"_ Shepherd retorted through gritted teeth.

 _-"Ja, I suppose zhat taking their guns away isn't very American either?"_ Steiner asked sarcastically. He sighed; _"No vonder you're having to put down more und more uprisings, it's positively medieval over there"_

"Enough!" Their young overlord snapped impatiently.

She was 13 years old, although she had been around much longer than that due to her body being cryogenically frozen for many years within an ancient pyramid on the Moon in her world. She had long raven hair. Her face was sharp. She had thin black eye brows, and her normally blue eyes were currently flashing a bright dangerous red as she eyed her Generals angrily.

She wore a plain white dress, and over the shoulders was a light periwinkle shawl. This evil young girl was Samantha Maxis, the one who had caused the Call of Duty crisis.

"Steiner stop provoking ze General" she told the German sternly. She then turned her eye to Shepherd; "He is right though General, this is ze third uprising you've had to deal vith zhis month. If things don't improve soon then I vill intervene"

 _-"I'll get it under control"_ Shepherd nodded.

"You'd better" Samantha said threateningly; "Now can someone tell me vhy we still haven't quelled China yet?" The young girl glared at her Generals furiously.

 _-"The Chinese resistance is proving resilient, despite our heavy assault"_ General Tian Zhao finally answered.

"Zhao, I expected better from you, yet I find myself more and more disappointed" Samantha hissed, glaring at the Chinese General.

 _-"I would like to remind you Samantha that I did overthrow the Chinese Government as well as crush the main army"_ Zhao retorted boldly; _"The country is yours, but the remnants of the military still choose to fight, and knowing my kin they will not stop until eradicated"_

"THEN YOU HAD BETTER DO SO QUICKLY THEN INSTEAD OF RUNNING YOUR SMART MOUTH!" Samantha roared, slamming her fists down on the table and standing up.

 _-"I will see what I can do to improve our results_ " Zhao answered bitterly before disconnecting.

Samantha let out a breath, calming down; "Now is there any news on ze 'Heroes'?" She asked.

 _-"They were last reported to have raided a base in Biluu near Ölgii a couple of days ago"_ Vladimir Makarov reported; _"They left multiple casualties, and made off with a large set of supplies. Attempts to track them and their location have failed, which hasn't been helped by your father's actions"_

"Damn it, and damn my father!" Samantha spat; "Curse his control over technology"

 _-("He and the Hacker girl continue to misdirect us and send out false information")_ Imran Zakhaev added grimly.

"Zhat girl is a thorn in my side" Samantha hissed; "And I have yet to find someone capable enough to rival her"

 _-(What do you suggest we do then?")_ Zakhaev asked.

"Continue the search for them, double the scout aircrafts, just find them!" Samantha snapped before shutting down the video chat.

She sighed heavily, rolling her temples. In truth yes the Heroes were a threat, and a nuisance, but they wouldn't stop her from fulfilling her goal, and if they tried then it would be far too late.

* * *

 _ **Location: Altai Mountain Base, Central Asia.**_

 _ **Date: July 19th 2016.**_

"Alright Cap, we're all here, care to tell us what this meeting is all about?" Dempsey asked taking a sip of his coffee as the last of the strike team leaders joined the table they were gathered around.

"You can thank Evan for this, cause we're going to start making plans to fight back against Samantha" Price answered sternly.

"Sweet Samantha kick ass time" Dempsey almost cheered, rubbing his hands together.

"Don't get too excited, we're only making plans, not springing into action just yet" Price quickly reminded the Marine.

"Wait so why are we making plans if we're not going to act on them then?" Section asked.

"Because we are still not strong enough to strike" Price answered.

"That's what Price believes anyway" Evan interjected; "I'm of the belief that we are strong enough, and that now is the best opportunity we are going to get"

"What about you Daniel?" Alex Mason asked the older Piper brother.

"I'm on the fence to be honest" Daniel sighed; "I get the need for caution and not to rush into things, but I'm also aware that we might not have another chance again to strike out, what with the Chinese still putting up a fight, and Mongolia pretty undermanned by Samantha's forces"

"If we manage to gain footholds in both those countries then we will be in a strong position in Asia itself" Evan pointed to the two countries on the map laid out on the table.

"This may be true yes, however we risk exposing ourselves to the full force of Samantha" Price countered; "What if she found out where we are? We would be unprepared, outnumbered, in a still incomplete base. It could well be a massacre"

"So it's a gamble then" Soap McTavish stated; "On the one hand we risk it all and make our move against the enemy, gaining footholds in strategic locations, yet risk exposing ourselves and our location to Samantha to overpower us, and on the other hand we sit back and continue to build up our strength and make preparations yet we may lose the only opportunity of striking out we have"

The room remained silent, and Price eyed the faces around the table.

Evan looked determined, desperate to start doing something and to fight back. Daniel looked unsure of what to do either way, his heart wanted to agree with Evan, but his head agreed with Price. Ghost's expression was hidden by his skull mask balaclava, but he was much the same as Daniel, as were Mason, Soap, and Reznov. Sergeant Dunn, Section, Dempsey very much looked like they agreed with Evan, while Sandman, Major Morozov, and Sullivan looked in agreement with what Price was saying.

Price also looked to those who weren't strike team leaders, however were still on the table. Rosie and Richtofen were on Evan's side, wanting to hit back against Samantha. John F. Kennedy and Robert McNamara shared the same mind as Price though, and Maxis remained silent on the Tech Buddy.

"Look, we are not getting anything done by bickering about what we should do" Major Morozov suddenly declared impatiently; "So let us do what we came here to do today and make some plans"

"For once I have to agree with you Major" Price told the scarred Russian; "Rosie, McNamara I believe you two already have a couple of ideas?"

"We do" Rosie smiled. With that she and McNamara began listing off ideas of how the Resistance could retake Mongolia, and work their way to the Capital of Ulaanbaatar. McNamara then pointed out that once they get a foothold along the Mongo-Chinese border they would be able to contact the Chinese resistance pockets and work with them.

From there the Strike team leaders started adding ideas and plans, pointing out the most strategic locations they should retake first starting with the city of Ölgii, which was near Biluu where they had raided a few days ago, and how they could muster the oppressed population to revolt and join their resistance.

After almost two hours of talking and planning Price stood up.

"Alright I think we'll call it a day there" the Captain drew the talking to a close; "These are solid ideas and plans that we've spoken about, thank you everyone for your inputs"

"Awesome, when do we start making moves?" Rosie smiled, clapping her hands together, eager to start causing Samantha trouble.

"We're not, I told you that we were only making plans today" Price answered.

"Aww come on Cap!" Dempsey exclaimed; "What the hell is the point of making plans if we ain't going to follow through with them?"

"The plans are for when we are strong enough to strike out" Sullivan answered for Price.

"But we are strong enough!" Evan protested.

"Ze longer ve leave Samantha unchecked, ze stronger she vill become" Richtofen added.

"Look we can discuss this another time" Price sighed tiredly; "As it stands we have accomplished what this meeting was for"

"Alright folks I think that's it for today then" Daniel jumped in before anyone could argue more. The strike leaders made their way out of the room, some of them grumbling at their inaction.

Evan sat there and watched silently. He was frustrated, and angry. He knew that now was the time to make moves and yet he was being held back. He eventually got up and walked out moodily into hallway.

He was thinking rapidly. They cannot just keep biding their time anymore, it was time to strike back, and he was going to do it one way or another regardless of what Price says. He spotted Dempsey further ahead in the hallway, and an idea sparked in his head.

"Dempsey!" The young man called to the Marine, jogging up to him.

"Hey Evan" The super soldier greeted glumly.

"I'm guessing you're not happy about what Price said?" Evan asked with a frown.

"Man it's bullshit, we should be out there fighting back against that bitch not hiding in a mountain" Dempsey ranted.

"I know I agree" Evan said; "Which is why we're going to do it anyway"

"Seriously?" Dempsey asked excitedly.

"Damn straight, I'm sick of just sitting on my ass and doing nothing" Evan nodded, a spark in his blue eyes; "And I know full well that you and few others feel the same"

"So what are you thinking then?" Dempsey asked.

"Well I know that Dunn, Section, Rosie, and Richtofen would get involved, so I'm going to chat with them" Evan began.

"Do we really have to get the Kraut involved?" Dempsey groaned.

"Yes, he's a pain in the arse, but we need him" Evan answered sharply; "Anyway I'm also going to chat with Daniel and convince him to get involved too"

"You might wanna talk to Ghost and Reznov too" Dempsey suggested.

"Ghost sure, but do you really think Rez will be convinced?" Evan asked sceptically.

"He's a fighter and is itching to do something don't you worry" Dempsey reassured.

"Okay what about Mason, and Soap?" Evan pondered.

"Worth a shot, I think Soap might be too close to Price's mind-set though" Dempsey shrugged; "And I wouldn't bother talking to Morozov, Sullivan, Sandman, Kennedy and McNamara. They're on Price's side"

"Okay, well once I've spoken to them we'll meet in the Armoury, and I'll go through what we're going to do" Evan told the American soldier.

"Sweet, I'll talk to some of the guys who I know will want to get involved and let them know that something is happening" Dempsey grinned.

"Okay, just make sure they keep it low key, I don't want Price finding out what we're doing" Evan stressed.

"Will do" Dempsey nodded before walking off. Evan then made his way to rec room in search for Daniel.

Walking into the large hall the young man saw his older brother sitting with Soap and Reznov.

"Hey pal" Daniel greeted seeing Evan walking over to join them.

"Hi guys" Evan smiled sitting with them.

"I know that look Evan, you're up to something" Daniel said, noticing the spark in his brother's blue eyes.

"Look, I know you guys are on the fence on mine and Price's views, but we must do something" Evan told them.

"I know you're frustrated lad, but is taking action really the wisest course at this time?" Soap sighed.

"I get why Price has apprehensions" Evan said; "But is staying in this mountain doing nothing better?"

"For now I think so" Soap said reluctantly; "But we are doing something, we're getting stronger, more prepared"

"But is it enough?" Evan persisted with a frown.

"Maybe for a little while longer Ev yes" Daniel scratched his head; "I know you want to do something pal, but just hold fire for a bit more"

"Come on Dan, I thought you'd be on my side with this" Evan frowned, disappointed by his brother's words.

"I'm sorry pal, I just don't think we should rush, at least for a bit longer" Daniel said, noticing Evan's disappointment.

"No it's fine" Evan shrugged, standing up; "Anyway I'll leave you guys to it" with that he turned and made his way out of the hall, fuming as he went.

"Evan!" He heard a voice call to him as he stormed into the tunnels. Turning the young man saw Reznov jogging over to him.

"Hi Rez" He nodded to the Russian.

"Your brother's words were not what you wanted to hear am I right?" Reznov questioned, walking alongside him.

"No not really, I was kinda hoping for him to have my back in this" Evan grumbled.

"So you have a plan?" Reznov asked, eyebrow raised.

"I got an idea yeah. Why you thinking you want to be in on it?" Evan answered.

"If it means we get to fight back then yes I do" the Soviet nodded.

"Sweet! Well I'm going to the Med ward to talk to Richtofen" Evan told the Russian; "If you could chat to some of the guys in your team who you trust, and then meet me in the Armoury"

"Of course, I'll see you soon" Reznov nodded before walking down another hallway.

Evan quickly made his way down the corridors, eager to speak with Richtofen. He was happy that Reznov wanted to fight, even though he was also disappointed by Daniel.

'I'll just have to do it without you then Dan' he thought to himself as he rounded into the Medical ward.

"Und vhen ze patient voke up his spleen vas missing, und ze Doctor vas never heard from again! Aaahahahaha" Evan heard Richtofen burst into an insane cackle. Walking into one of the rooms he saw the psychopathic German talking to a nervous looking soldier whose arm was in a sling.

"Anyway zhat is how I lost my medical license. Ah Evan hallo!" Richtofen grinned seeing the young man walking over to them.

"Hey Doc, you got a moment?" Evan asked the Scientist.

"Ja, vhat is it?" Richtofen nodded standing and walking out into the hallway with Evan.

"I need your help" the British young man began; "I'm not happy with Price's decision, so me and some of the others are going to start the fight back anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to be in on it?"

"Hmm insubordination, going against ze Captain's vishes..." Richtofen mused scratching his chin; "I like it, I like it a lot"

"So you'll join us?" Evan asked with a mischievous grin.

"If it means I get to kill something then yes I am in" Richtofen smirked wickedly.

"Awesome, I'm just going to chat to Rosie and a couple of the others then we'll meet in the Armoury" Evan told the German.

"All this sneaking around is so much fun" Richtofen laughed.

"I hope you two aren't causing any trouble" an amused voice called to the two. They saw Lara heading their way, a smile on her face.

"Lara I'm always looking to cause trouble" Richtofen said proudly.

"You ok love?" Evan smiled, giving the red head a kiss.

"I'm good, what are you up to?" Lara asked, eyebrow raised as she recognised glint in her boyfriend's eye.

"Oh nothing, just planning an attack, I've invited Richtofen here along" Evan answered nonchalantly.

"Edward said that Price was against striking out" Lara said, looking confused.

"That's true, but I'm going to do something anyway" Evan told her.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Lara asked sceptically.

"Urgh you're beginning to sound like Daniel" Evan groaned.

"Maybe he has a point" Lara said. She then sighed; "Look I know you, and I know that nothing will change your mind. Just be careful okay"

"I'm always careful" Evan winked with a wide grin.

"Besides it'll be good for Edward to be away from the patients, settle their nerves a bit" Lara smirked, shooting a sly look at the Nazi who just scowled.

"Great, alright Doc I'll send you a message and see you in a bit" Evan smiled before pecking Lara on the cheek and walking off to find Section and Dunn. After asking around he learnt that the two were in the Vehicle Depot. A number of tunnels later and he found himself in the large open cavern. Looking around he saw the two soldiers chatting with Nikolai the Pilot.

"Hi guys" he said as he joined them.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Section asked, giving Evan a fist bump.

"Going well, apart from being annoyed that we're not fighting back" Evan answered.

"Ah man yeah that sucks" Dunn agreed; "I know that if Foley were still around he would be saying that we need to do something now"

Evan smiled sadly, remembering the fallen Ranger Sergeant who had died just after the Heroes had escaped Moscow. He knew that Foley would've been arguing with Price back and forth that they should be bringing the fight to Samantha and her forces.

"I know, which is why we are going to make an attack anyway" the young man told the three.

"Wait, are you serious?" Dunn asked sounding surprised.

"Going maverick, pretty ballsy" Section said with an impressed tone.

"Too right am I serious" Evan said determinedly; "I'm putting together a team of strike leaders to join me. I've already got Dempsey, Reznov, and Richtofen on board"

"What about Daniel?" Section asked.

"He's decided to take Price's side" Evan frowned; "Anyway I want you two to join us to. We're going to meet in the Armoury in a bit to run through how it's going to happen, and to get some of the other Heroes on board too. So how about it, you in?"

"Hell yes am I in" Dunn grinned excitedly.

"Yeah sure I'm up for it. I know Harper and Salazar would also be in" Section agreed too.

"Sweet, what about you Nikolai? We're going to need your help too, particularly from the air" Evan asked the Russian.

"I don't know Evan, I don't really like going behind Price's back..." Nikolai said looking uncomfortable.

"Awe come on Nik, you're the best damn Pilot I know, and to have you as air support would be essential" Evan urged.

After thinking for a moment Nikolai groaned; "Ok fine, I'll help. But once it's over, if Price asks me about it I'll say that you gave me no choice"

"Works for me" Evan grinned, slapping the Russian on the shoulder; "Right so I'm just going to see Rosie, and then I'll head over to the Armoury"

"Alright, we'll catch you in a bit" Dunn nodded as the young man started to walk away. It didn't take him long before he arrived at the dimly lit Hub.

"Rosie, wanna cause some trouble?" He called to his younger sister who was at the head of the room tapping away on her computer.

"Of course, always" Rosie said as if Evan didn't know her at all. She span round in her chair to face him; "Whatcha thinking?"

"Well Price has made a decision not to fight back yet, as you well know. But being as it is a stupid ass decision I have elected to ignore it" Evan told the Hacker, walking up to her.

"Ooooh deciding to take matters into your own hands eh?" Rosie gave a cheeky smile.

"Absolutely" Evan answered; "I've spoken to some of the other strike leaders, and I'm going to meet them in the Armoury once I'm done here and we're going to organise a force and an attack plan. I'm thinking of liberating Biluu, and then retaking Ölgii"

"Yeah bring the fight to the man" Chloe Lynch cheered leaning round from her chair to listen in.

"Cool, sounds like you're pretty organised then" Rosie commended; "Who have you got on board so far?"

"Dempsey, Reznov, Richtofen, Dunn, and Section. I've also convinced Nikolai to help out too" Evan listed the strike leaders

"Wait, what about Daniel?" Rosie asked looking confused.

"He thinks we should hold off just for a little bit longer" Evan grumbled.

"Wow, I would've thought he'd be the first one to jump in and help" Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter" Evan waved it off; "Anyway were going to need someone to be our eyes and ears and oversee the battles, and coordinate things from here, want in on it?"

"Totally, you'll also need someone to distract Price and the others while you're away" Rosie told him.

"True" Evan agreed, thinking about what would happen once Price did find out.

"Don't you worry about that we'll keep 'en busy, won't we gang?" Rosie called to her Tech team.

"For sure" Chloe grinned.

"Like you'd give us any choice" Farid said sarcastically with a sly smile.

"Hey watch it" Rosie pointed a threatening finger at the Arabian man, but had an amused smile on her face.

"Uh is it wise to go behind Captain Price's back on this?" Marlton asked nervously.

"Marlton mate, with all due respect to Price he needs to learn that we're co leaders in this resistance, along with Daniel" Evan answered looking at the nerdy man.

"Still I'm not too sure about this" Marlton grimaced.

"Don't worry Marly it'll be fine" Rosie reassured; "I'm sure Misty would be impressed if you helped out"

Marlton blushed before turning back to his work.

"So easy" Rosie mouthed to Evan with a wink.

 _-"He does have a point though"_ Maxis piped up; _"And vhat if Price does find out?"_

"Oh Maxis shush" Rosie chided; "You've been wanting us to start the fight back for a while now"

 _-"Yes, but zhat is not ze point"_ Maxis sighed _; "Vhat if ze Captain found out? He vould be furious. He'll find out eventually"_

"And when he does I'll deal with it then" Evan answered.

 _-"Fine on your head be it"_ Maxis relented; _"But just so you know, I don't condone this path of action"_

"We wouldn't have it any other way Maxis" Rosie giggled; "Anyway if you could send that message that would be grand. You guys alright holding the fort till I get back?" She asked her team.

"Course, we're professionals" Chloe winked.

"And that is why you're my babies" Rosie grinned, picking up her Tech Buddy before she and Evan left the room.

 _-"I've sent vord to ze others chat you are on your way"_ Maxis informed the two.

"Thanks Maxis, you're a babe" Rosie thanked the German; "So what made you decide to finally go ahead and do this, despite what Price said?" Rosie asked Evan as they headed towards the Armoury.

"Honestly I'm just done with waiting around for 'when we're strong enough'" the young man told her; "Sure we're doing regular raids now, and we are growing more and more each day, but now is the time to finally make a start and fight back"

"Oh I agree, and so do a lot of the guys round base, not just strike leaders" Rosie said; "I don't think you'll have any trouble putting an attack force together"

Pretty soon the two arrived at the Armoury, walking in they saw Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai the drunk, Richtofen, Nikolai the Pilot, Section, Dunn, and Reznov group in there, along with Po who stood behind the counter, looking interested as to why all these people were here.

"How's it going big guy" Evan greeted the large Mongolian man, fist bumping him through the hole in the glass, before turning to the others; "Ok cool, thanks for coming guys"

"So what Dempsey said is true, you are planning an attack" Takeo stated.

"Too right, we've been stuck in this mountain long enough" Evan confirmed; "The goal I have in mind is to liberate Biluu, where we raided the other day, and from there retake Ölgii. I reckon we can get a decent sized force together, along with a couple of strategies to do this"

"Sounds good to me" Dempsey grinned, excited to get his hands dirty.

"We need to ensure though that Price doesn't get wind of what we're doing though" Evan told them; "I want us to be mobilised before that happens"

"And what happens when he does find out?" Reznov questioned.

"Well hopefully it would be too late to stop us by then" Evan surmised.

"I knew I would find you in here buddy" everyone head a voice. Heads turned to see Daniel standing in the doorway, arms crossed, a wry smile on his face.

"Oh shit, busted" Rosie grimaced.

"Daniel... I-..." Evan began, but was silenced when his older brother put a hand up.

"Ev I know you too well, I'm your big brother, I practically helped raise you..." Daniel chuckled.

"Lara ratted us out too didn't she?" Rosie asked with a smirk.

"Yup" Daniel confessed; "But I knew that you would go ahead and put a force to attack instead of listening to Price, or myself for that matter"

"Dan I can't just sit idly by anymore, not when there's an opportunity to fight back" Evan told his brother; "And these guys feel the same, so whether you, Price, or anyone else likes it or not, you're not going to stop us"

After a moment of silence Daniel finally said; "I know, which is why I'm joining you"

"What?" Evan asked, surprised at the change of heart.

"Ev I know you won't change your mind, but what kind of a brother would I be if I didn't support you?" Daniel smiled, placing a hand on Evan's shoulder; "Besides I can't let you take all the glory"

"Sweet" Evan laughed.

"So where are we gonna hit first?" Daniel asked.

Evan grinned, a spark in his eye; "Biluu"

 _To be continued…_


	5. First Strike

**Chapter 4: First Strike.**

 _ **Location: Biluu, near Ölgii, Mongolia.**_

 _ **Date: July 22nd, 2016.**_

Richtofen screamed in ecstasy as his opponent fell down clutching his bleeding throat where the insane German had slashed his combat knife across.

"Ja, I enjoy you dying!" He laughed before readying his Spas-12 eyeing up his next victim; "I vill blow off only their wee little bits first" he smirked wickedly before firing the powerful weapon.

The enemy soldier fell crying out in agony as 12 gauge pellets of lead tore into his shin. Richtofen walked over to the writhing soldier who was clutching his mangled leg.

"I vill extract their teeth... VIOLENTLY!" The Nazi announced, looking at the incapacitated soldier directly in the eye before firing his Shotgun at point blank range into his enemy's head, reducing it to a bloody pulp. Richtofen burst out with laughter.

"Dammit Richtofen stop enjoying this!" Dempsey yelled at the German as he pushed back the enemy soldier he was wrestling with before finishing him with a shot from his .357 Magnum.

"Vhat can I say Dempsey, there is just something so beautiful about taking ze life from someone!" Richtofen laughed as he sent another soldier flying back from a blast of his Spas-12.

The German and the American, along with other Resistance soldiers were working to secure the supply yard during the Heroes' attack at Biluu.

Over the past couple of days since they put together their secret strike team, Evan and the others worked hard to make a plan of attack for their strikes against Biluu and Ölgii, and preparing for it, as well as recruiting others to join them, making a small strike force, all the while ensuring that they didn't alert Price to what they were doing.

 _-"Dempsey how are you guys doing with the supply yard?"_ Evan's voice asked over the radio.

"Yeah just wrapping it up now" the Marine answered, firing his Revolver at another two enemies; "Easy job being as it wasn't much better than how we left it a couple days ago"

 _-"Richtofen enjoying himself?"_ The British young man asked sounding amused.

"Like it's Christmas" Dempsey replied rolling his eyes as he heard the mad German shriek with laughter again; "How you guys doing at the command centre?"

 _-"Slow going, bad guys are bunkered down hard here"_ Evan answered, the sound of gunfire in the background; _"Nikolai we could use some air support when you got a minute"_

 _-"Da Evan, heading to you now"_ the Russian Pilot responded.

A couple of minutes later Dempsey saw a large cargo Helicopter swerve over the supply yard, heading to the command centre. The Miniguns that the Engineers had installed on the sides were blazing away, cutting down a number of enemy soldiers in the supply yard.

* * *

"Tangos down, oorah!" Corporal James Ramirez cheered as he fired his Minigun; "How you doing your side Adler?" He asked the German soldier on the other Minigun.

"Ja, racking up ze kills" The German, who had joined the Heroes way back after their plane had crashed Belarus, smiled.

"Good work you two" Nikolai the Pilot commended before switching to his radio; "Evan converging on your position now" he informed as he approached the enemy command centre, which was a simple square two story building. He saw in front of the building Evan and the others were huddled behind some barricades, taking cover from the fire coming from the building.

 _-"Nice one Nikolai, can you drop some suppressive fire on the second floor while we move into the building?"_ Evan asked, sounding harassed. Nikolai could hear gunfire whizzing over the young man's head.

"Sure thing" the Russian answered before turning to Ramirez; "I am going to strafe on your side, focus fire on the second floor.

"You got it pal!" Ramirez said, spinning up his weapon as the Helicopter turned round to face the command centre. The Minigun blazed into action, either cutting down the soldiers on the second floor, or forcing them to take cover.

* * *

While the Helicopter strafed the front side of the building Evan, Reznov, and Takeo, along with the rest of their group took the opportunity to storm the entrance.

"Stuns ready" Evan ordered as they stacked up either side of the doorway, taking a Stun Grenade from his belt. Reznov, who was opposite Evan, nodded taking up a Stun as well. The two tossed the tactical Grenades into the building at the same time.

"Go, go, go!" Evan shouted as he heard the enemy soldiers within cry out in surprise as the Stun Grenades went off. The group rounded the doorway dropping the stunned enemy soldiers within quickly.

"Alright let's scan these rooms and clear them before we move upstairs" Evan suggested, keeping his MK14 raised and at the ready, advancing down a corridor, Takeo and a couple of friendlies at his back, while Reznov and the rest took the opposite corridor.

The young man poked his head round a doorway but quickly shrank back as bullets peppered the wall either side of it.

"Tossing a Frag!" He warned the others, pulling the pin on a Grenade and tossing it into the room. Four seconds later the explosive went off followed by cries of pain. The scarred Brit then swung into the room, firing his Semi-Automatic Rifle at any survivors.

While Evan cleaned up the room he was in Takeo and the others engaged the enemy soldiers coming out into the corridor, cutting them down.

On the opposite side Reznov and his group were fighting enemy soldiers in the end room. The Russian Communist let out a primal roar forcing his way into the room spraying his PPSH as he went.

"Haha you cannot stand against this Russian's fury pigs!" The Soviet laughed triumphantly, as he observed his fallen foes who were riddled with holes.

"Rez we're clear our side, how you doing?" Evan called.

"Da, the floor is stained with the blood of our adversaries" Reznov answered with a smile as they reconvened at the bottom of the stairs.

"Great work guys" Evan smiled before tapping his earpiece; "Rosie we're just about to move to the second floor of the Command Centre" he told his sister; "How's things there?"

* * *

"Running like clockwork baby" Rosie answered, eying the screens of her computer as the battle unfolded; "Don't forget to link me into the computer servers"

 _-"Will do"_ Evan answered; _"Does Price suspect anything yet?"_

"Haven't heard anything so far" Rosie told him.

 _-"Good the longer we keep him off the scent the smoother this op will run"_ Evan told her; _"Anyway I'll contact you after we've secured the second floor"_

"Catch you in a bit bro" Rosie smiled. She took off her headset for a moment and span her chair to face her team; "Alright gang, how we looking?"

"Op is running smoothly so far, I reckon they'll be done before the day is out" Chloe answered typing on her computer and looking at the footage of the battle from the helmet cams some of the team were wearing.

"Fantastic, now are Samantha forces aware yet of what's happening?" Rosie asked.

"So far, no" Farid informed; "With Maxis scrambling any calls for reinforcements the enemy is completely unaware of the attack"

"Great, I'm loving this" Rosie beamed. Just then Daniel'a voice came through the radio.

 _-"Hey uh Rosie, we could use some air support over at the market, got bad guys putting up a hell of a fight here"_

"Sure thing Dan, I'll direct Nikolai there ASAP" The young Hacker replied before switching to the Russian Pilot's frequency; "Nik, can you fly over to the market place, Daniel's squad is pinned down but heavy enemy forces there"

 _-"Da, en route now"_ the Slav answered.

 _-"Nikolai's on his way now Dan"_ Rosie told her older brother.

* * *

"Ta Rosie" Daniel said into his radio; "Alright guys hold out for a little longer we got air support incoming!"

"Bastards are putting up a hell of a fight!" Dunn grunted as bullets whizzed over their heads. He, Daniel, Polonsky, Harper, and a few other soldiers were pinned down behind a couple of market stalls while a squadron of enemy soldiers fired at them. Neither side could advance however due to the suppressive fire.

Just then Nikolai's Helicopter flew overhead, Miniguns either side blazing, cutting down the enemy soldiers behind the market stalls.

"Alright we got an opening, move, move!" Daniel shouted over the noise, signalling for the others to advance. While the group moved forward, Ramirez and Adler covered them from the Helicopter. As they moved up the group kept low and close to cover, finishing off any enemy survivors. Suddenly a soldier leapt out from behind a stall and onto Daniel, attempting to embed his knife into the Brit. Daniel struggled, holding back his adversary. The enemy soldier cried out in pain however as bullets tore through the side of his back.

"We already got one Piper brother with a scarred face, we don't need another" Polonsky joked as Daniel pushed the dead soldier off himself.

"Thanks for the save" Daniel panted; "Right, let's rendezvous with Section's group at the village square"

They made their way through the rest of the market place, and through the side paths between the buildings, coming out into the village square.

"There's Section!" Harper pointed to a squad of friendly soldiers, including Section, Misty, Nikolai the drunk and Miller.

"C'mon let's flank those tangos" Daniel pointed to a group of hostile soldiers who were fighting the others.

The group got into a position where they could catch their adversaries in a crossfire. Daniel caught Section's attention with a signal, and motioned for his squad to get ready. With a nod Section relayed the message to the others.

"Now!" Daniel yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. The Heroes moved out of cover and together they brought down the enemy soldiers who cried out as bullets shredded them from both sides.

"You two search the bodies for anything useful" Section ordered two of his men as they jogged across the square. He then turned to Daniel; "Nice job with that crossfire"

"Cheers how's things going?" Daniel asked, clapping a hand on the SEAL's shoulder.

"Not bad, we're making progress" Section answered; "Now that we've captured the square we've got a central position in the village"

"Nice, if we push towards the back end of the village we could possibly catch any bad guys trying to escape"

"Sounds like we've got a plan, let's do it" Misty grinned, cocking her Shotgun.

"All this running and shooting, does not do well for my head" Nikolai grumbled as the group started making their way though the village.

* * *

 _-"Rosie, Dan here"_ the Hacker's older brother called in over the radio.

"What have you got for me bro?" Rosie asked a glint in her eye as she tapped away at her keyboard.

 _-"We've joined up with Section's group and have just secured the village Square"_ Daniel informed, while Rosie highlighted the area green on her on screen map of the village; _"We're moving up to the far end of the village to intercept anyone who tries to run away"_

"Okay cool, keep me posted" Rosie answered before turning to her team; "That's another key location in the green folks, as well as the market place"

"If they continue at this pace, they should have the village secured in the next hour or so" Marlton calculated.

"Let's hope so" Rosie said; "We've still got a few areas in the red, including the civilian compound, and the command centre" Turning back to her computer she radioed in on Evan; "Hey Ev how's it going at the command centre?"

 _-"Still trying to take the second floor! The enemy have got this place on lockdown! We could use some-..."_ Evan shouted back with heavy gunfire and shouting in the background. Rosie wasn't paying attention however as she heard another voice in her head.

 _'You might want to check the base cameras'_

She was about to ask if one of the Technicians had said something, but instead immediately looked at the CCTV cameras, and saw Captain Price walking down the hallway toward the Hub.

 _-"Rosie?"_ Evan's voice called through the radio.

"Shit!" The young Hacker hissed, spinning to her team; "Code P! Get that shit off screen!" She told them quickly; "Gotta go dark for a bit Ev, Price is coming!" She cut off connection and swiftly cleared her screens of any evidence of the battle just as Price walked in.

"Rosie have you seen-..." The British Captain began, but stopped himself when he saw the young lady staring at him.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously, making his way over to her.

"Nothing, you called my name so I turned round" Rosie answered with a winning grin.

"Right..." Price said slowly, looking round the room, at the computer screens which had the usual streams of data about world events running over them.

"Did you need something?" Rosie asked curiously, trying to hurry the Captain along knowing each second gone was another second the others in Biluu didn't have technical support.

"Uh yes, have you seen Evan and Daniel?" Price asked, looking directly at her.

"Uh..." Rosie stammered trying to think up something quickly.

 _'Say they're on a raid'_

"They've gone to do a raid" Rosie lied quickly.

"Really? I wasn't informed of a raid happening today" Price questioned, looking confused.

"It was one of Evan's last minute ideas" Rosie told the British soldier; "A supply convoy on the Russian side of the border"

"How large is the convoy? Because a number of squads and the strike leaders are missing around the base" Price pressed.

"I think it was an armoured train, at least that was what Evan said" Chloe jumped in, spinning round on her chair; "So they've probably taken a sizeable force to capture it"

"That doesn't explain why I can't contact them on the radio though" Price narrowed his eyes.

"We're experiencing a fair amount of solar activity today sir" Marlton quickly explained, adjusting his glasses slightly; "Which is probably causing issues with radio signals, especially this high in the mountains, although I predict a fantastic aurora tonight"

"Alright" Price sighed; "Not an ideal time for them to go on a raid" he turned to leave; "If there's any improvements, and you get back into contact with them let me know"

"Will do Cap, Evan and Daniel are big boys, I'm sure they're handling themselves alright" Rosie encouraged. She let out a relieved sigh as Price left the room; "Good job there guys and girls, that was a close one" she commended her team as she watched Price walking away on the CCTV cameras; "Alright looks like we're clear, let's get back to work" she told the others as she brought the battle intelligence back on screen.

 _'Well done'_

* * *

"Rosie? Rosie!? Rosie!?" Evan shouted down his radio; "Shit!" He cursed; "Attention all squads, Tech team has gone dark, don't know for how long, we're on our own for now" he informed the Resistance force across the village.

"A most unfortunate time" Takeo mused, barely wincing as bullets peppered the wall next to him.

"Shit..." Evan cursed again under his breath, thinking hard about how they were going to storm the control room; "Dempsey, where you at with the supply yard!?" He called into his radio.

 _-"We've got it secured Ev, and are making our way to the command centre now"_ the blonde Marine answered.

"Awesome, we could use your help here!" Evan almost cheered; "What's your E.T.A?"

 _-"About five minutes"_ Dempsey answered.

"Make it two, let me know when you're outside" Evan told the American, before turning to Takeo and Reznov; "I've got an idea!"

* * *

"Alright Ev we're outside, what do you want us to do?" Dempsey called the young man through his radio.

 _-"Rappel up to the second floor and wait for my go"_ Evan told the Marine.

"Alright boys you heard him, up we go" Dempsey said to his group, taking a grappling hook from his pack before giving it a spin and slinging it to the top of the building where it caught a ledge. As he began abseiling the building Richtofen and the others followed suit.

"Waiting on your go Evan" Dempsey told then young man as they got in line of the second floor, seeing the enemies' backs to them as they suppressed Evan's squad.

 _-"Tossing in Flashbangs now, cover your eyes!"_ Evan warned. A couple of seconds later a number of bright flashes went off in the room, stunning the enemy soldiers, who continued to fire nonetheless.

 _-"Now!"_ Evan shouted.

"Go, go, go!" Dempsey ordered his squad, jumping back from the building before swinging through the already broken glass window. As they landed the group opened fire on the recovering enemy soldiers.

"Hello, my name is Edward! Und you are..." Richtofen greeted a couple of hostiles, shooting one with his Shotgun before turning to the other one; "Dead!" He laughed as he cut down the other one. Evan, Takeo, Reznov and the others joined them in cleaning up the room.

"Whew, nice one, thanks for that" Evan panted once the last of the bad guys was dead.

"Glad to be of service" Dempsey grinned. His grin turned into a disgusted scowl however as he spotted something behind Evan's shoulder; "Fucking hell Richtofen! LEAVE THEIR EYES ALONE!" He bellowed at the mad German, who looked up from the corpse he was desecrating with an annoyed look.

"Remind me why we brought him along" Reznov muttered bitterly.

"Because mein dear little Soviet you need every man you can get" Richtofen smirked vexingly as he walked over to them.

"Fucking psychopath" Dempsey mouthed to Takeo who nodded in agreement.

 _-"Right I think we're in the clear now ladies and gentlefolk"_ Rosie's voice announced through their radios; _"Sorry about that everyone, we had a code P"_

"Dammit Rosie, you pick your moments don't you" Evan complained.

 _-"Hey blame Price, it's not my fault"_ Rosie said sounding slightly annoyed.

 _-"Was everything okay?"_ Daniel's voice asked through the comms.

 _-"Yeah he wanted to know where you and Evan were, and was suspicious that a few squads and strike leaders weren't at base"_ Rosie answered; _"The gang and I threw him off the scent saying you guys were on a raid. Anyway Evan have you secured the Command Centre?"_

"Yeah, Dempsey, and Richtofen joined up with us" Evan answered.

 _-"Cool, hook up to a server and Maxis will pick up anything juicy for us"_ the Hacker told her brother.

Evan walked over to the computer servers by the wall, pulling out a USB stick and plugging it in.

 _-"I'm in, this von't take too long"_ Maxis said as he infiltrated the data base.

 _-"Evan you and Richtofen guard Maxis while he's downloading. Dempsey, Takeo, Reznov join up with Dimitri, Salazar, and Griggs at the civilian compound"_ Rosie instructed.

"On Route now" Dempsey responded; "Catch y'all in a bit" he nodded to Evan and Richtofen. The Marine, the Samurai, and the Soviet departed, making their way through the battle torn village.

"No doubt the bad guys will be using the civvies as hostages" Dempsey told the other two as they jogged.

"If what you say is true, then we must execute extreme caution if we are to avoid harming any innocents" Takeo advised.

"Good thing caution is my middle name then eh Tak" Dempsey grinned winningly.

"Da, alongside modesty and subtlety hmm?" Reznov chuckled with an eyebrow raised. The three of them eventually arrived at the compound. Taking cover behind a wall were Salazar, Griggs, and Dimitri Petrenko, along with a few other friendly soldiers. On the other side of the wall hostile forces were hiding among what could only be described as sheds and shacks where the civilian population had been forced to live. They could hear the frightened cries of the people and their children. On the far side of the compound stood a large warehouse, which looked as if it had been recently built.

"Yo what's happening?" Dempsey whispered as the trio joined the team behind the wall.

"Bastardos are using the civs as human shields" Salazar spat angrily; "We can't move up without causing casualties"

"They've already executed two just cause we got to this wall" Griggs pointed over to the bodies of two villagers.

"Sick sons of bitches, I'll kill every last one of 'em!" Dempsey growled, anger filling his every fibre.

"Calm yourself Dempsey, action without a plan will lead to more loss of life" Takeo told the America calmly, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

Dempsey's furious bright blue eyes glared into the Bushido's calm dark brown ones.

Letting out a defeated sigh, he nodded; "Alright we make a plan. What do we know so far?"

"We probably got about 30 plus enemies within the buildings" Salazar began; "Most of them are focussed on us here, and with them using the civilians as human shields a frontal assault isn't possible"

"What about the rear of the compound?" Reznov asked.

 _-"I have run scans across ze area and found very few life signs further back"_ Maxis informed; _"Potentially you may be able to sneak round and hit them from behind"_

"What about that warehouse?" Dempsey asked.

 _-"As far as I am aware it is empty, I cannot trace any life signs or active electrical equipment in it"_ Maxis answered.

"Okay cool, here's the plan" Dempsey clapped his hands together; "Tak, Dimitri, and Rez you'll come with me to sneak around the back of the compound and we'll hit the bastards from behind, Griggs, Salazar you stay here with the others and wait for my signal"

Dempsey, Takeo, Dimitri, and Reznov crept away from the area before sneaking over to the outskirts of the compound. They made their way towards the far end.

"What was that!?" Dimitri asked alarmed, thinking he heard a bang from within the warehouse they were passing.

"You're hearing things bud" Dempsey said nonchalantly.

"I heard it too Dempsey" Takeo backed Dimitri up.

"Probably the wind?" Dempsey shrugged. A sudden louder bang went off within the building.

"Okay maybe not the wind..." The Marine sighed, looking down at the ground with a 'why me' look on his face; "Fuckin' zombies"

"How can you be sure it's those beasts?" Reznov asked.

"You heard Maxis, he didn't read any life signs, and last I checked crates don't bang together on their own" Dempsey told the Russian; "Nah there's zombies in there, the undead wouldn't exactly give any life signs"

"What do you suggest we do?" Dimitri questioned.

"We don't know how many are in there" Dempsey frowned; "I mean me, Tak, Nikolai, and Richtofen have fought thousands of zombies with just the four of us before, but if we start a shoot-up in there we might alert the enemy soldiers in the compound and get the civs killed"

"Then we avoid it until we have back up and secure the safety of the villagers" Reznov stated.

"Alright, let me just radio the others" Dempsey nodded tapping his ear piece; "Attention all units, Dempsey here. Just giving you all the heads up that there's zombies in the warehouse at the far end of the civilian compound, how many is in there is currently unknown"

 _-"Thanks for the warning Dempsey"_ Evan's voice came through the radio; _"Richtofen and I are nearly done here, we'll join up with you once we're finished and think up a plan together, for now focus on securing the compound"_

"Okay let's move" the American said before they moved on. They entered the rear end of the compound, moving slowly.

"Knives out boys, let's keep this quiet" Dempsey told the other three, drawing his Combat Knife. Dimitri too unsheathed his Soviet Knife, while Reznov drew his Kukri Machete and Takeo's Katana made an appearance with a flash. The four began to spread out, creeping between the buildings. They could hear the frightened murmurs of the terrified villagers within the shacks. Every now and then a makeshift door would shut, or someone would look at the four soldiers as they went past. Reznov caught one of the villager's eye and raised a finger to his lips. The townsman seeing they were friendly nodded frantically. As they advanced the four of them could also hear the shouts of the enemy soldiers holding the villagers captive.

Dempsey suddenly spotted a hostile moving between the buildings, gun poised to shoot anyone on sight. The blonde Marine kept low and snuck up behind his enemy. The American sank his blade into the soldier's neck, placing a hand over his mouth to stop him from crying out. The soldier tried to struggle, but was held by Dempsey's superior strength. After a couple of seconds the hostile enemy went limp and Dempsey let him fall to the ground before moving on.

A few buildings away Dimitri had silenced an enemy himself. Extracting his knife from the back of his fallen foe's neck the young Soviet was about to stand up and move on when suddenly another enemy soldier appeared from around the corner of one of the shacks. Taking a quick glance at the scene the hostile warrior's eyes widened. Before he could react though a sword pierced through his torso. Letting out a strangled gasp, the soldier looked at the glinting blade protruding from his chest, blood running along the razors edge. Behind the soldier the shadowy figure of Takeo appeared.

"As the autumn leaves falling from the trees, you are silenced" The Japanese warrior said lowly, withdrawing his ancestral Katana from the diaphragm of his enemy who collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Spasiba" Dimitri thanked the Samurai, standing up. Takeo nodded silently before they moved up.

Over where he was, Dempsey rounded a corner just in time to see Reznov slash open the throat of his third adversary who joined the other two bodies on the ground with a bloody thump.

"Damn Rez, you don't fuck around" Dempsey commended the Russian with an impressed smile.

"Only the latest victims of my hunt" Reznov told the American, a bloodthirsty glint in his eye as he wiped his Machete clean.

After cutting down a couple few more mercs the quartet had made their way to an open area where the back line of the group which were holding the villagers hostage who were tied up against some wooden posts.

"What's your plan now American?" Reznov whispered to Dempsey.

"Easy" the super soldier grinned; "Tak, you and Dimitri work on getting those civilians free. Rez and me, we'll cause a distraction. Hopefully that'll signal to Polonsky and Salazar to move up"

"Ah there's that 'Dempsey' subtlety we're all familiar with" Reznov quipped.

"You know it pal" Dempsey smirked, readying his M16.

Takeo and Dimitri crept over to the captive villagers while the other two got themselves into position.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Griggs grumbled as he, Salazar, Richtofen and Evan, who had joined them, sat behind the wall in front of the compound.

"Patience, they'll signal us when they're ready" Salazar gave the young American a look.

"I vouldn't be at all surprised if Dempsey has either got zhem lost or captured" Richtofen said casually, examining his gloved hand.

"Not helping Richtofen" Evan growled; "They'll pull through"

As if on cue gun shots rang out within the compound, followed by the surprised cries and shouts of hostile troops caught unawares.

"Looks like that's our signal!" Griggs stated, jumping up and vaulting the wall to lead the charge into the compound. They soon found the source of the commotion with Dempsey and Reznov laying down suppressive fire against the remaining enemy soldiers who were taking cover behind some barrels, while Dimitri and Takeo were cutting some tied up villagers free from their bonds.

"Don't just stand there, start killing!" Dempsey yelled at the reinforcements. With that Griggs and Richtofen, who'd had the same idea, sprang into action hoping flank the enemy soldiers.

"Spread out, chase down any stragglers, and secure the civilians!" Evan ordered the rest of the group.

Richtofen blasted an enemy soldier in the face with his Shotgun as he climbed atop the metal barrels, while Griggs dove to the ground and fired at the hostiles troops from the side. Pretty quickly the Heroes cleared the area.

"Nice job everyone" Evan smiled seeing they were all in one piece.

"That's the last of the hostiles here" Salazar announced as he and the other resistance members who had chased down the stragglers returned.

Evan tapped his ear piece; "Rosie civilian compound is secure, moving to check out the warehouse"

 _-"Great work Ev"_ Rosie congratulated; _"According to their communications the enemy are in a full retreat, well what's left of them anyway"_

"I think we can notch that up as a victory then" Evan said sounding pleased.

"The first of many let us hope" Reznov added.

After ordering the resistance troops to aid the villagers in whatever way they could Evan along with Richtofen, Dempsey, Reznov, and Griggs headed to the warehouse.

"Nikolai, we're approaching the warehouse on the far end of the civilian compound" Evan radioed the Russian Pilot; "Can you fly over to it and hover outside the front of it"

 _-"Da, on my way"_ Nikolai answered.

"If this place is full of zombies then we'll get the guys on the Chopper to tear them up" Evan explained to the others.

Arriving at the building the four of them could hear banging from the inside and unearthly groans and moans.

"Guns ready boys" Dempsey told the group cocking his own weapon.

Just then Nikolai's Helicopter flew into the vicinity, and started to hover just above them.

"Alright let's see what's in here" Evan muttered to himself, stepping up to the doors. He shot the lock and with a heave slid the metal doors open. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy shit" Griggs gasped.

There were indeed zombies inside the building, hundreds of them, however they were contained in large cages like animals. When they caught sight of the Heroes the undead monsters launched themselves screaming against the metal bars causing a banging and clanging that almost drowned out the thrum of Nikolai's Helicopter blades.

Evan stood there rooted to the spot, watching the display in stunned silence. He jumped a little as a figure brushed past him. He was that it was Richtofen.

The German walked slowly, almost trancelike, into the warehouse. His usually bright emerald eyes darkened, staring into space. Inaudible whispers filled his head. He stopped in the middle of the building and shut his eyes, feeling the atmosphere.

The clangs of rotting hands, that were desperately trying to reach him to tear him apart, against cold metal bars. The moans and hellish screams escaping from rotting maws. The undead drowning out every sound around him.

He opened his eye with a flash. Everything felt like it went quiet around him. Everything except the whispering in his head. He stared at a lone zombie, who's glowing yellow eyes stared back.

But Richtofen could see past the eyes of the rotting creature, to the ones who were seeing through it. To the dark eyes of the evil girl who had stood in his way for as long as he could remember. As he stared, the voices in his head became more coherent.

 _'Edward'_

 _'Edward'_

 _'Edward'_

"Edward!" Evan's voice snapped the German out of it.

As all sound came rushing back Richtofen looked around for a moment and saw the others watching him.

"You alright there Doc?" Evan asked looking concerned.

Richtofen turned to look at the zombie again, but it was lost among the crowd of its undead brethren. He shook his head and turned back to the others.

"Ja... right as rain" he smiled, walking back over to them; "My guess is zhat ze untoten have been stored here vith ze hope to deploy them against ze Chinese" he theorised.

"Then let's make sure the bastards never reach the front lines" Dempsey growled.

"We should burn the entire building to the ground, reduce it all to ashes" Reznov agreed.

"By all means exterminate my little minions" Richtofen began, starting to walk away from them before stopping for a moment; "But vhy waste ze other supplies inside?" And without even turning to look at them the insane Scientist left them and disappeared among the shanties.

Evan shook his head unable to make sense of the Nazi. He then tapped his ear piece.

"Land the Chopper Nikolai and come give us a hand here" he told the Russian.

 _-"Da, give me a minute"_ Nikolai answered, pulling away to a nearby field.

"Let's get started" he told the other three, cocking his M1911 and aiming at the nearest zombie.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the Heroes had cleared the warehouse of the zombies, gaining a Max Ammo as they did so, and piled up the supplies within outside.

"Some good loot we've got here" Daniel noted as he placed a crate onto another. He, and the others had joined Evan's group to help them unload the warehouse.

"Defiantly" Evan agreed, picking out an Assault Rifle and examining it; "There's enough supplies here to arm and protect the village. We've got a number of the villagers who want to join us too"

"Maxis, what's the chances that Samantha will try to retake the village?" Daniel asked the disembodied Doctor.

 _-"I wouldn't rule it out, but ze chances are rather slim"_ Maxis answered; _"Ze thing about taking over ze world is zhat ones forces are stretched pretty thin, und being as her forces are preoccupied vith ze Chinese resistance I doubt they vould waste resources on retaking a little village"_

"Okay that's good to know" Evan said; "The less we have to deal with the better" he then tapped his ear piece; "Great work today everyone" he announced to the resistance force; "We'll hold out, arm up, and regroup here for a day before we move onto the city of Ölgii. We'll also train the villagers here to defend themselves. We'll keep you updated as we get closer to moving out"

"You did good today kid" Dempsey told Evan walking over to the two brothers; "both of you did. This should make Price see that you're both good leaders"

"Hopefully" Evan said, turning to look at the resistance troops and Heroes busy at work; "This is just the beginning though, and we got a long way to go yet"

"Baby steps little bro, baby steps" Daniel told the younger Piper, throwing a reassuring arm over his shoulder. Just then Rosie's voice came frantic and panicked through the radio.

 _-"Shit! Shit! Evan I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything in time!"_

"Rosie, what's going on?" Evan asked worriedly.

 _-"It's Pri-..."_ Rosie began, but was cut off as it sounded like her headset had been removed from her. Evan and Daniel's stomachs sank, knowing what was happening and what was about to come.

 _-"EVAN PIPER WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"_ Captain Price thundered furiously.

 **Richtofenking95: Hey there folks I hope you're doing well! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just wanted to say that for the time being I am going to put Heroes on hiatus. This is due to a couple of things.**

 **Firstly I have no passion or motivation to write anything for this story right now, I feel pretty burnt out on it (Hence why it took so long to post this chapter).**

 **Second, is kinda two fold, the zombies community is pretty lukewarm to cod zombies right now, and that's just draining the motivation to write right now, and also with the end of Aether fast approaching I want to wait and see how it pans out before I plan or write anymore due to the fact that with the potential of some loose ends being tied up I want to see how it and the ending of Aether will affect Heroes.**

 **Lastly, due to my lack of motivation for writing Heroes, and as a way of taking a break from it and doing something fresh, I am currently in the concept stages of writing my own original fantasy novel, and my head space is occupied with ideas for that, and I am really enjoying the ideas that are coming together for it.**

 **With all that said this DOES NOT mean I am going to abandon Heroes, and never finish it, and I still have ideas for it and where I want to take it, it's just going on pause for the foreseeable future for the moment until I can come back with fresh eyes. When I return, and I WILL return, what I will probably do is write a decent number of chapters and make some headway into this story before I start posting again. That way I can post chapters consistently without you guys having to wait super long for another to be posted.**

 **Anyway sorry for the long ramble. I hope you guys can understand, and thank you to all those who have supported and been so patient with me.**

 **I will catch you guys when I'm back!**


End file.
